Forced to love you
by Shirley'sway
Summary: Isabella Swan is forced to marry, arrogant but super hot, Edward Cullen. It gets better for them but it takes a turn south. How will they fight for what they want? Will they get it? In this story there are many ups, down and sharp turns, so if you are up for the roller-coaster tighten your belts
1. Chapter 1: Meet the snob

**A/N:**** Hey guys this is my new story hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan is forced to marry, arrogant but super hot, Edward Cullen. How can two people from entirely different worlds live as a married couple? Will they survive this dilemma._

Chapter 1: Meet the snob

**Bella Pov**

I was ready to leave the house dressed in my most beautiful dress, according to my mother today was an important event which I would meet the other family that we needed to impress; my hair is curly but my mom decided to get it even curlier with a braid running across it and a red bow to match my jacket and shoes.

"Bella, honey let's go." My mom said from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming." I said, adding lip-gloss to my not make-upped face. I ran down the long stair-case of the mansion my family had recently moved to.

"Today we are meeting the Cullen family, Bells don't worry they have children of their own." My dad said as we parked our car in front of an even bigger mansion. _As if that made a difference._ I thought.

"Good evening." A man in a black suit and tie said taking my mom's and dad's coats, _he must be the butler. _I thought. "I'll announce your arrival to Mr. Cullen." He said taking us to the large living room which was modern furnished.

"Hello Mr., Mrs. And Mss. Swan." A blonde haired man said shaking our hands one at a time.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. This is my wife Renee and my daughter Isabella." My dad said.

"Please sit, dinner will be served soon," Mrs. Cullen said. "Ben please call the children and tell Maria to serve the meal." The butler nodded once and left the room. Soon after, five teenagers were descending the stairs.

"Good evening." A pixie like girl said.

"Good evening." My family said at the same time.

"Family swan, this is my family. Emmett, my oldest son." Mr. Cullen said gesturing to a large man with warm blue eyes and curly dark hair. "Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend." He said gesturing to a beautiful blonde girl with violet blue eyes. "Alice, my youngest daughter," gesturing to the pixie. She was beautiful with short black hair and brown eyes. "Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend." He said gesturing to a tall blonde standing beside Alice. "And Edward, my middle son." He said gesturing to a boy with bronze hair and piercing green eyes. They all looked like freaking movie stars.

"Children take Isabella with you." Mrs. Cullen said. Alice came to my side and I stood up to go with them. We were now in a room downstairs with a large TV that occupied the entire wall and several couches. Alice sat beside Jasper in one of the couches, Emmett sat beside Rosalie in the other couch and I had to seat beside Edward.

"So… Isabella, how old are you?" Emmett asked trying to start conversation. Edward left the room._ What a snob._ I thought.

"Sixteen." I said.

"So am I." Alice squealed.

"How old are the rest of you?" I asked.

"I'm seventeen." Jasper said.

"I'm eighteen." Emmett said.

"I'm also eighteen." Rosalie said at last.

"And Edward is seventeen." Alice said.

"What is wrong with your brother?" I asked maybe a bit too early. Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"Even she noticed something is wrong with the guy." Emmett said still laughing.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said entering the room. "And you Isabella, nothing about whether I'm fine or not is your concern." He spat angrily at me.

"Excuse me," I said standing up. "Who are you to talk to me like that?" I asked to the ogre standing by the door way.

"I'm Edward and I talk to you the way I feel like talking." He said smirking.

"No… you are just a little brat that thinks is the king of the world only because you can buy whatever you want with your money." I said through clenched teeth.

"I like this girl." Emmett said, Rosalie smacked him in the head and he complained. Edward narrowed his eyes and left the room.

"Sorry guys if you don't want to hang out with me it's perfectly fine-" I started saying but was interrupted by Alice.

"Isabella it's perfectly fine, you did something we all have wanted to do for a while but no one had courage." She said, I smiled at her.

"Thanks, now will you please stop calling me Isabella. I prefer Bella." We all laughed and hang out until Ben came to call us for dinner.

Each of us took a place in the large dining table, Mr. Cullen sat at the head of the table with Mrs. Cullen to his right and Alice to his left, beside her was Jasper, Edward then Emmett. Charlie sat at the other end of the table with Renee to his left. I sat in-between her and Rosalie which unfortunately made me seat across from Edward. Ben started serving the wine to the elders and we had a soda. Some other servants brought the food.

"The food was delightful Mrs. Cullen." Renee said.

"Oh, please call me Esme and my husband Carlisle." She pleaded.

"Sure _Esme_." Mom said.

"What have you been thinking about the town so far?" Carlisle asked.

"It is a very nice town, Bella loves the fact that here in Seattle is not as cold as Forks." Charlie said looking at me. Edward looked up from his plate and stared at me. With so much unwanted attention I blushed.

"What school have you enrolled her in?" Esme asked smiling warmly at me.

"Seattle School of Arts," my mom said. "My baby girl has a lot of talent for arts." She said proudly, I blushed once more.

"So are the children," Esme gushed. "They could be such good friends."

"That is really nice." Mom said.

"Maybe they could get married when older." Esme gushed. I blushed even deeper and realised that the only bachelor in the table was the snob.

"Can we go out from the table already?" Edward said, Esme nodded and he left the table. Just then did I notice what he was wearing. He had dark jeans, a nice blue shirt with a light Jacket and black sneakers. _Why did he have to look so good?_

"Edward please take Bella to see the house?" Esme asked.

"What?" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Ed you heard me take her to meet the house." She said daring him to say otherwise.

"Ok." He mumbled. "Are you coming?" He asked me when I stood there unmoving. I nodded and went with him.

"We will start at the North wing. There we have the dining room, which you have seen. The living room, the main lounge and toilets." We walked into a huge room which I guessed to be the lounge. It was very antic but very modern. Most furniture was white, black or wood. There was a black grand piano at the centre of the room and many paintings of famous artists like Picasso, Van Gog, Michelangelo, Renoir and others that I didn't recognise.

"The paintings are very unique." I said analysing them.

"Indeed they are." He agreed.

"And very beautiful." I said still looking at the paintings and portraits that followed. "Are these your ancestors?"

"Yes. That is my grand-mother Elizabeth." He said pointing at a very beautiful lady with the same piercing green eyes as him. "She is my mom's mother."

"She was very beautiful." I said looking at him and then the portrait.

"That's true. She was the most beautiful woman in the country and my lucky grand-father was lucky enough to marry such a wonderful lady." He said with a lot of love visible in his eyes.

"You were very close to her weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes we were." He said and then cleared his throat moving to the corridor.

"We are now going to the East wing." He announced. "There my siblings and my self's suites, the recording area, the games room and library are located." We walked into another corridor that led to sets of doors. We entered one which I quickly guessed to be the library. There were lots of shelves and lots of books.

"I could live in here." I said looking at the many books they had.

"Me too." He said.

"What are your favourites?" I asked.

"I prefer the fiction they are just so exciting. And you?"

"I like the classics."

"Those are good too." He said and gestured to the door. We were visiting another room now. We entered the recording studio which had plenty of space. On one side there were many different looking guitars, beside was a violin and other instruments with strings. There were trumpets and many other blow to instruments. In the centre was a keyboard, drums and microphones. There were couches farther away and a mini fridge.

"Do you play any instruments?" He asked.

"I wish. The only thing I can play is a kazoo which is quit embarrassing." I admitted. "What about you?" I asked.

"I have a love for music so I pretty much know how to play most instruments I know." He said smiling smugly. _Maybe he isn't that bad at all._ I thought. We were back in the corridor walking to another door.

"You don't need to see our bedrooms because they are none of your business. If my siblings want to show you theirs they will but mine no." He said really arrogantly. _ Forget it, he is a snob. _I corrected my previous thought. "The west wing is my parents place so we never really go there and in the southern wing we have the working area so out tour is over." He said as we walked into a huge room where the others were. There was a a TV the size of a wall, couches around and every type of game you can imagine. There was even a food corner where you found the pop corn machine lots of different candy, a soda machine and a vending machine.

"How was the tour?" Emmett asked wiggling his eye-brows.

"It was fine." I said at the same time as Edward said None of your business. I rolled my eyes.

We spent the evening playing fun games, chatting and laughing. Ben then called me to say that I was leaving. I said my good-byes to them and went Edward escorted me to the living room.

"It was a pleasure to have you here." Esme said.

"It was our pleasure." My mom said

"I'll like a visit soon from you Isabella." She said and I smiled politely.

"I'll come sometime." I said.

"Edward you should take her to see our gardens." Esme said happily. Edward rolled his eyes at her but nodded.

We said our goodbyes and left the Cullen mansion. Our mansion was not that far from theirs. Our mansion was huge but compared to theirs it was like a ordinary house.

"Don't you think that Edward is lovely?" My mom asked when we were still in the car. I rolled my eyes.

"He is a gentleman and Esme, Carlisle, your father and I have agreed that you two should get married as soon as you finish college."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. That gave me only seven years of freedom. This will not end well.

**A/N: hey guys, what did you think? I was inspired by the fan-fiction "Living royal" and also my mom chose me a husband and I'm still in high school but the difference is that I have a choice and they don't. **


	2. Chapter 2: sweet Assward

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. PS I enjoy reviews very much so please review.**

Chapter 2: Sweet Assward

**Bella Pov**

My mom could only be insane. One month has passed since the jerk and I have been officially informed about our future engagement. We both had the same reaction, _horror_, to the news. I could not marry Edward. We are now closer, actually friends but that doesn't imply that we should marry each other. We are friends but we still find each other unbearable. He is a jerk and he likes picking on me for no reason.

"Bella are you even paying attention?" my new best friend asked.

"Alice, I am paying a lot of attention." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Our birthdays are coming and we are finally turning seventeen." She squealed.

"Our birthdays are not even on the same day so what are we going to do?"

"My birthday is on the seventh and yours is on the thirteenth. We can join the parties." She said.

"What day will it be?" Rose asked from Alice's huge pink bed.

"Of course it will be on Bella's birthday because it is Saturday. The theme should be something cool like 'Good bye pink' or 'Neon colours' or 'the party of white'." Alice said.

"I think that a party of white would be cool." Rosalie said.

"It is great but I want the party to be like good bye childhood." Alice said huffing.

"What is we made a Disney themed party?" Rose said.

"That would nice." Alice said jumping from the bed.

"No, a cartoon themed party." I said.

"That would be perfect." Alice squealed. "Rose could be Cinderella or Rapunzel. This will be so exciting but we have to get the guys to have matching costumes and stuff and the decoration and..."

"Alice calm down" Rose said.

"We have two weeks to plan this party." I said calmly.

"Oh my gosh... We only have two weeks." Alice started to panic.

"Will you calm down." I glared at her and she finally sat.

"We are going to make a list of thing that we will need. And decide who we want to be now." Rose said. Alice and I nodded.

_List to get_

_*Costumes (Belle, Snow White, Aurora, Beast/Adam, Ferdinand and Philip)_

_*Cakes *Candles *Drinks *Food_

_*balloons *lights *coloured papers_

"See Alice. List done, first thing is call the bakery." I said.

"I'll call the bakery and choose how the cakes will be." Alice said.

"Ok. We need to buy candles..." I was interrupted.

"Bella we need to go downstairs. Rose, find us some pens. Bella, find the guys and I'll get papers and some snacks for us." We nodded and left to look for what we needed.

I went to the games room because that is where the guys usually stay.

"Hey Bella." Jasper greeted while Emmett shot people with his game control.

"Hey guys. Alice emergency downstairs." I said. Jasper left the remote and ran downstairs. Emmett sighed but went downstairs. I went to Edward's bedroom and knocked.

"Who is it?" Edwards voice said from the other side.

"It's me, Bella." I said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Alice emergency downstairs." He sighed and opened the door.

"What does she want this time?" He asked.

"Birthday plans." I said.

"Oh right. It's your birthday too right?" He asked smiling sweetly.

"Right." I said. We went down but with my luck I tripped. I only know that I ended up on top of Edward on the ground and him sighing.

"I'm sorry." I said blushing. He breathed and the breath tickled my skin. I looked up to see his face and was instantly dazzled by his green eyes.

"Guys are you coming?" Jasper said without looking at us but when he did his eyes went huge. I can only imagine how we looked. Me on top of Edward on the ground with our faces so close. "WOW! I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said smirking.

"You didn't interrupt anything. Bella fell on top of me." Edward said indifferently. I blushed and rolled off of him. We walked to the room slowly. I was trying to make my hearth stop beating so fast.

"Bella, what happened? You look as red as a tomato." Emmett said. Edward cleared his throat.

"Let's start with this emergency meeting already." Edward said.

"Ok, seat." We all took our seats. Each with their papers and a pen.

"Rose and Emmett, you guys take care of the food and drinks. Don't forget the candles." Alice said looking at them.

"Bella and Edward, you guys buy the lights and coloured paper and the list of decorations I'll give you."

"Jazzy and I will take care of the costumes and cakes." Alice said.

"Costumes?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time as Emmett asked Cakes. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Bella and I are joining our birthday party. It's a cartoon themed party. Edward you are going as Beast/ Prince Adam. Jasper you are Prince Ferdinand, in other words 'snow white's prince. Emmett you are Prince Philip 'Aurora's prince."

"Why do I have to be the Beast?" Edward asked.

"Because you are a beast," she said and everyone laughed. "And you will be Bella's date and she is Belle." Edward sighed but nodded.

"Will I be dressed as Adam or Beast?" He asked.

"Both." She said. "In the beginning of the party you will have a beast head and then you will transform into a prince."

"What the fuck?" Edward said.

"It's my party so obey." She said.

"Tomorrow after school we will all go hunting for a place for the party." Rose said.

"Why don't we just have the party in the gardens?" I asked.

"Because those are Esme's babies and if anything happens to any of her petunias she will kill us." Edward said and I nodded.

"So have a nice rest day. Tomorrow do not get sick, if you do I'll heal you so I can kill you." Alice said seriously.

"But why do we have to start doing the things now it's in like two weeks?" Emmett asked.

"Because we _only_ have two weeks." Alice said. "I want this party to be the most remembered of the year."

"It will be, honey." Jasper said reassuringly.

"Guys will you go to bowling with me tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Sure." I said.

"No, you can't go. What if you fall and injure yourself?" Alice said looking directly at me.

"If she says you will fall, I should be there to see it." Edward said.

"Think about the party and how you want to be able to walk on both your feet instead of a wheelchair." She said ignoring Edward.

"How sure are you I'll injure myself?" I asked.

"She is like a psychic or something." Emmett said.

"You fell from the stairs today. Imagine how it will be at bowling." Jasper said trying to make a point for his girlfriend.

"What? You fell from the stairs? How come you don't have any bruises?" Emmett started with the enquiry.

"I don't have any bruises because I landed on Edward... I mean on top of Edward... Ah " I said frustrated.

"Uh, so you give her command bro?" Emmett said. I blushed because what I said didn't sound right. Rose rolled her eyes and smacked his head. "Baby, what was that for?"

"Shut up." Edward said looking him in the eyes.

"See, you fell imagine at bowling." Alice said, still trying to get me to stay."

"But-" I started.

"Think about the party, it's yours as much as it is mine." She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok." I said.

"Yay! Now everyone be ready for tomorrow." She said and left the table with Jasper. We all left the table. Rose and Emmett were already kissing and giggling so we knew better.

"Since everyone is out with their partner, would you like to finally see the gardens?"

"Sure." I said.

We walked through the first garden quietly. It consisted most of sunflowers that anything else.

"This is garden Elaine. My great grandmother." He said.

"There are a lot of sunflowers here." I said.

"Those were her favourite flowers," he said. "We even have the rare orange sunflowers."

"Orange?" I asked.

"Yah. Back in the days my great grandfather used to travel a lot. During one of his trips to Portugal he met Elaine. The richest woman, she wasn't rich in money but she was rich in beauty so he fell for her. On their first date he gave her the most beautiful flower a 'sun flower' because it was rich in beauty too. When he left to leave to a foreign continent he promised to come back and take his flower with him. He came to the US and bought this property. He spent ten years perfecting this house and the beautiful garden full of sunflowers. He wanted her to feel at home so he looked for other colours but could not find, until this one day when he was out with the horses He came across a waterfall and deep there was a beautiful orange sunflower so he took it and raised more. When he got back to England he told his parents he was getting married to a Portuguese lady and then he went to get his flower as promised." Edward said. He looked so sweet telling me the story of his family.

"That was beautiful." I said.

"I know." He said and I rolled my eyes. _He might be sweet but he is still an ass his name should be Assward Sweetony Cullen._ I thought and smiled at my thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3: Place hunting

**A/N: Thanks for reading this and reviewing.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: ****If you want to see their outfits there is a link on my profile.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Place hunting<p>

**Bella Pov**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with Alice sitting in my bed completely dressed. I looked at her weirdly and brushed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.<p>

"Good morning." She sang.

"Hey." I said.

"Go shower while I chose your clothes for the day." She said.

"I don't want to wear anything like what you are wearing." I warned and looked at her from top to bottom.

She wore a tri-coloured shirt, matching shorts and eye shadow. She had a blue purse with matching sandals and accessories. Her spiky hair was being held back by a pair of sun glasses.

"I know how to dress you Bella." She said rolling her eyes. I nodded and went to the shower. I came back to find my outfit on my bed and no sign of Alice. There was a blue flannel shirt, black leggings with a matching scarf. I had blue all starts to match my shirt and bracelets. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and grabbed my bag and descended the stairs. I took a protein bar and made a cup of coffee. Outside my house was Edward in his silver Volvo.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hello." He said and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I said. "Where is Alice?" I asked.

"After playing Barbie Bella she went to school with Jasper and sent me here to get you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You didn't need to come you know?" I said looking at him. "I have my own car."

"I know you have your own car and that it is not needed of me take you to school but Alice wants us to go place hunting and we are going in pairs. They are visiting several places in a list, Rose and Emmett are visiting other places and we are visiting others too."

"Do you have the list?" I asked and he nodded still looking at the road.

"Listen Bella, I don't want to continue fighting with you. Our parents made a decision without our knowledge and if I am going to be married to you I'd like to at least be your friend." He said parking the car in a school lot. I bit my lip trying to absorb what he had said.

"Please say something." He said. I nodded.

"I agree with you. We should at least try to get along." I said.

"Then how are we going to do that? We can't go a week without fighting." He said.

"It's not my fault you are an ass most of the time." I said under my breath.

"I'm an ass, there is where you are wrong. You are just a non-observant hypocrite." He said glaring at me.

"You know what Edward you are an idiot." I said getting out of the car.

"And you are stupid." He said getting out from his car too. I started walking as fast as I could to the school building.

"At least I'm better than an ass. I think your mom made a mistake while choosing your name. It should have been Assward or Jerkward." I said glaring at him.

"At least I'm not a Barbie people dress." He spat angrily.

"I'm not a Barbie you Jerk." I said. "I don't know what we were thinking to even imagine getting along."

"I'll never get married to someone like you." He said. I glared at him.

"You think I'm not good enough for you?" I asked.

"Yes." He almost yelled. I was now red of being so furious.

"Don't worry Jerkward. I'd rather get bitten by a snake then marrying you too." I said and entered my class. Unfortunately it was Biology so Edward was in it too.

He got in looking furious and sat down beside me but didn't look at me. I glared at him and started doodling in my notebook. When the bell rang He practically ran out of the classroom. The rest of the day I ignored Jerkward as much as I could but at lunch Alice got her way.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" She asked.

"Bella is being... Bella." Edward said glaring at me. I shot daggers at his head.

"And Jerkward is being a jerk." I spat.

"Jerkward?" Emmett asked and started laughing. Edward and I both looked at him with the look that could kill and he fell of his chair.

"Apologise to each other." Alice said like a mom. We rolled our eyes.

"Sorry." We both said looking at each other from the corner of our eyes. Alice rolled her eyes and finally gave up.

When it was time to go out from school Edward and I were on speaking terms but still mad at each other. We drove to the first place in complete utter silence.

"Why do you think that I'm an ass?" He asked gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Because you are just so mean to me." I said looking out the window. This might sound childish but I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." He said. This time sincerely. "I just don't know how to act around you." I then looked at him.

"I don't know how to act around you either." I said smiling slightly and we both burst into laughter.

"Why do you think that being mean to me will make it any better?"

"I don't know," he said looking at me in the eyes. "I just think that what if we really have to marry each other just because it would bring profit to our parents." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me." He said and I rolled them.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll throw you in the swimming pool." I laughed and he joined me.

"Would you really marry me just because your dad asked you to?" I asked.

"No," he said and I looked down. "Yes... I don't know." He said looking at me. "Would you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said looking out my window. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

The first place was beautiful with lots of plants and a beautiful swimming pool. It was beautiful but it wasn't _the place_.

The second place was also beautiful with a large area and a pond with swans.

The third place was the one. Big, had space indoors and outdoors. On the inside there were several tables and chairs, a bar, a stage and even a disco ball.

"Edward get the camera." I said.

"Not Jerkward anymore?" He questioned giving me a crooked smile and I rolled my eyes.

"This is the place." I said.

"You rolled your eyes." He said.

"Edward," I warned. "No." He smiled innocently and started chasing me around. We were now outside and I was running with everything I could.

"You know I'll get you right?" He asked.

"Please stop." He rolled his eyes and tucked me on his shoulder. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I yelled.

"Yes, Isabella Marie Swan?" He said innocently.

"Alice will kill you if you damage my clothes." I warned, he thought about it for a moment then nodded. I sighed in relief.

"Take them out." He said.

"WHAT?" I asked him flabbergasted.

"OR you will enter with your clothes, Ali won't kill me because I gave you a choice, or you will remove them and THEN I'll throw you in." I sighed.

"Fine, put me down so I can remove them." I said huffing. He put me down. "Turn around." I commanded and he turned.

"Bella don't even think of running away because I _will _catch you." He warned and I said ok. I eventually gave up and removed my clothes luckily I had worn matching blue lace underwear.

"I'm done." I said. He turned around and his eyes were all over me. I started blushing.

"Beautiful." He whispered. I blushed even more and realized that he was ogling me.

"Liking what you see?" I asked.

"Very much." He said, eyes darkening and I started laughing. He shook his head. "Sorry." He whispered blushing.

"Will you throw me or not?" I asked and he ran full speed and threw me to the pool. After a few seconds he was in his boxers and inside the pool with me.

We swam for about an hour and eventually had to come out. I dressed in my shirt and Edwards leather jacket while he only put his pants back on. He went to the receptionist and paid for the hour we spent in the swimming pool.

"I had fun with you. After all you are not just an ass." I said and he laughed.

"I had fun with you too." He said. We got in his Volvo we were off to his house.

"What happened to the two of you?" Esme asked when we got inside the house laughing and my mother turned around. Her eyes went wide and my blush too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought about it. Sorry for any mistakes<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Talks

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your favourites. Enjoy the reading.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Talks<p>

"What happened to the two of you?" Esmee asked when we got inside the house laughing and my mother turned around. Her eyes went wide and my blush too.

"We party place hunting." Edward said also blushing. We were like dears caught in headlights.

"Then why are you half naked?" My mom asked. I turned to look at Edward and he seemed lost for words.

"I lost our bet so Edward pushed me in the pool and I dragged him with me." I said and he nodded. My mom opened her eyes wide and smiled at me.

"Edward take Bella to your sister's room and get her something to wear and a towel." He nodded and we walked up the stairs still blushing.

"That was extremely awkward." I said.

"Imagine if it was your dad..." Edward said. "He would have shot me or something." Edward said running a hand through his hair. We were already on the door to Alice's bedroom.

"Edward, my dad wouldn't have shot you, he would have... _broken one or two bones_. Nothing much." I said. He smiled and we started laughing. The door suddenly opened.

"So... how was the hunt?" Alice asked without looking at us.

"It was different." I said smiling at Edward.

"What happened to your clothes?" Alice said glaring at us.

"They are in my bag." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I pushed her to the swimming pool, _but_ I gave her the option of not being strangled by you." Edward said.

"Good."

"Now she will need a shower and warm clothes, you shall take care of that." He said calmly. "We should eat something so see you downstairs is forty minutes?" He asked and I nodded.

I got in and headed straight to the bathroom. The clothes Alice would choose, I most definitely didn't need to even say a word. I had an amazing hot shower and headed to Alice's bedroom to get dressed. There was a loose shirt and designer sweats. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Bella honey, Alice said you needed some girl time so the driver will come get you tomorrow after school." My mom said and I nodded. If she needed girl time, who was I to say no?

"See you tomorrow mom." I said hugging her, she kissed my hair and whispered goodnight.

"Oh Renee it's fine the children can take her home." My mom nodded and kissed my hair.

"Bella the food is ready." Edward informed me. I said my goodbyes to my mom and left with Edward to the kitchen. We ate blueberry muffins with hot chocolate. Alice came to the kitchen and eyed us both.

"I need to talk to both of you." She said.

"So talk." Edward said devouring his forth muffin.

"Not here. My bedroom in fifteen minutes. You can bring your muffins but I assume you won't want to eat." We nodded and she went to her room.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked.

"I don't know but I won't like it." Edward said. We ate quickly and went to Alice's room. I was curious.

"Sit." She said pointing to two pink cushions on the floor, in front of her bed and we each sat in one, she was on her bed.

"Are you guys banging each other?" Alice asked and we both jumped.

"WHAT!?" Edward and I scream at the same time.

"You can tell me, but are you or are you not?" She asked.

"Alice, _NO!_" I yelled.

"I want you guys to be safe." She said handing Edward a box of Condoms.

"What the fuck Alice?" Edward asked.

"I'm just saying that-" Alice started but was interrupted by Edward.

"WHY do you always do this?" He yelled. "you are not the boss of me and it is NON of your business whether or not I'm having sex with her. She might be my future wife Alice. This is no Joke. YOU GOT TO STOP TRYING TO CONTROL ME!" He yelled even louder. He was now red. Alice was in tears and I was _so _confused.

Edward left the room and shut the door as hard as he could. I looked at the door and then at Alice. I hugged her.

"He is right and you know it." I said and she nodded.

"You can go talk to him." I squeezed her hand and went to Edward's door. I knocked.

"Alice go away!" He said.

"It's Bella." I said. The door opened and he was standing there.

"Come in." I got in and sat on his bed. "Did she send you here?"

"Actually no, I saw how mad you were and decided to see if you were alright." I said and he sat beside me.

"I hate fighting with her." He said. "But she just keeps on getting in my life it's extremely frustrating." He said putting his head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through his bronze hair trying to sooth him and he eventually relaxed.

"I get that you hate to have her in your private life but she is your sister and she is worried about you." I said.

"I know." He mumbled into my shoulder. "Do you want to lie down?"

"Sure." I moved further into his king sized bed.

"May I?" He asked eyeing my chest. I nodded and he lay his head on my breasts. I kept running my hand through his hair and the silence that took over was comforting. He then moved from my breasts and I looked up at him with a confused expression. "Can I kiss you?" He asked and my heart did a very weird thing when he said that. I nodded and his face got closer to mine.

His face was so close to mine and I felt my lips dry so I licked them. Edward mimicked my movement and I could feel his breath on my face. Our lips brushed softly at first and electricity flowed through my body. One of his hands went to my back and the other went to my cheek. Both my hands were in his hair and I was pulling him closer to me. His breath was hot and sweet inside my mouth, he sucked on my bottom lip while I sucked in his upper lip. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him the entrance. His mouth was urgent on mine and it was the perfect kiss. We had to break to breathe and he laid down beside me. I put my head in his chest and he hugged me to him. That night I slept perfectly fine and had amazing dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review... <strong>**Link to their clothes are on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shops

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adding my story to your favourites. Enjoy the reading.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Shops<p>

When I woke up Edward was in the shower so I went to Alice's bedroom. She was already awake on her phone.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked and I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Good," she said. "Did you sleep with Edward?" She asked.

"It was just sleeping nothing else." I said. She raised an eyebrow and I blushed.

"We might have kissed but that was it." I said.

"Ok it's time to stop being the sister and it's time to be the best friend." She said and her face brightened.

"So you swam in front of him in your underwear?" She asked and I nodded. "We got to get you some new underwear." I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"So today's plan is shopping. Should we invite the boys?" She asked and I shook my head violently but of course she ignored me. "Yah we should, they could help us choose.

"Alice we got school today." I reminded her.

"I know but after school we are going to have a tiny meeting so we can decide on the place and then we could go shopping." She said.

"We could do that after tomorrow since it's Friday?" I suggested.

"Ok but the place we has to be decided today so I can book it tomorrow." She said.

"And on Friday we can also buy your birthday outfit." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yes and we also need to find the gloves and tiaras and stuff for the party." She said and I nodded.

***Two days later***

Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I were all in Rosalie's VW on our way to meet Alice and Jasper at the Port Angles mall. Edward and I sat at the back giggling with each other about stupid thing like how Rosalie is always touching Emmett in some way, in the moment she was holding Emmett's hand lever.

"What you bitches giggling about?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing." Edward said innocently and I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"It sounds like you two are planning to throw a missile bomb to the nearby country." Rose said, looking at us with a weird expression then her eyes travelled to the seat between Edward and I with wide eyes. Edward and I turned to look at what she was looking and we saw that our hands were linked. I looked at him and blushed.

For the rest of the trip we were quiet. Edward hadn't taken his hand away from mine so they were still connected.

"Hey guys." Alice sang happily with Jasper holding huge, five shopping bags.

"What are those?" Edward asked.

"Those are some of my new wardrobe. Now we are going to eat then we will shop for the party things missing on my list, then we will shop for Bella's new wardrobe and a few things for Rose and I." Alice said as we walked to the food court. We ordered quick meals and finished so we could leave the mall as soon as possible.

"First stop Macys." Alice announced.

We entered the store and were quickly greeted by the workers since Alice was their best customer. They brought several gloves for Rose and I to try. Then we bought some casual outfits for all of us. Rose modelled a beautiful night gown, Alice modelled for Jasper and I was forced to model for Edward. I came out in a pretty sky blue dress that exposed my legs, his eyes spent a little too much time on my legs so I added them to the _buy list_ with several other clothes. We went to other stores and bought more and more clothes. Alice even got me even pairs of new underwear.

We then went to a Jewellery and bought jewellery. Ali and Rose wanted to buy some lingerie so I asked Edward to come with me to a bookstore. I looked at their collection and there were quite a few that caught my interest.

"You like 'The mortal Instruments'?" He asked.

"I've only read the first one but it is very interesting." He nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to have ice cream?" I nodded and we left. Edward ordered Strawberry ice cream for himself and I asked for coffee flavoured.

"So... why did you not want to try the lingerie?"

"Because I have no one to model for." I said licking my ice cream, he licked his and had a thoughtful expression.

"What about me?" He asked.

"What about you?" I asked confused now.

"You could model some for your future husband." He said smirking and we laughed.

"Do you want to taste my ice cream?" I offered and he nodded. He brought his chair next to mine and he licked my ice cream.

"Um... It's a really nice mix." He said. "Try it." He said putting his ice cream in my mouth of course it dirtied me. I rolled my eyes at him. I tried it and it was really good.

"You got a little something on your face." He said.

"I know you put it there." I said and licked my lips to remove it. "Is it out?" He shook his head and leaned into me so he could clean it with his serviette. I mumbled a thanks and kept on eating our ice cream in silence.

"Bella, I really want to do something right now." He confessed looking vulnerable.

"Then do it." I said.

He got close to me and whispered if he could kiss me and I could only nod. I closed my eyes as his mouth was only inches away from mine. Our breaths together were incredible, strawberry and coffee is just perfect. His lips brushed against mine and his hand came to my face. I put my hands around his neck and brought him closer to me. He placed me in his lap and deepened the kiss. His tongue was cold and hot on mine and his lips tasted amazing. The kiss was passionate and delicious but at a fast pace because we wanted more from each other but wanted to show how much this wasn't just anything.

"Get a room you guys." Emmett shouted and we parted. We were both blushing super red and I didn't know what would happen from here.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought about it. I won't be posting daily anymore because I'm back to school but I promise to try and update as soon as I can. Sorry for any mistakes.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Assward's return

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you brighten up my day, to those that think that it is a waste of time then don't read it and a special thanks to those of you who defend me against the criticism it is very, I don't have words to describe it... Amazing maybe.**

**Answer to reviews**

**I decided a Disney party because they are saying good-bye to their childhoods for good.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

Chapter 6: Assward's return

In two days my best friend is turning seventeen, she decided to celebrate her last days as a sixteen so I'm off to her house in the afternoon for the weekend. Edward and I have become close to each other but since the day we were caught making out we decided that to was better if we lived our lives as much as possible for the next four-three years.

I'm not in love with him but I have to admit that there is an attraction between the both of us. Well, he is _HOT_ and I can't deny it. He still is a jerk sometimes but always apologises after. Being away from him is a horrible feeling. I miss his kisses and his hugs and talking to him because now we barely talk or anything which makes me sad, I hope I wasn't.

My house is so big I get uncomfortable being here all alone. My father is a very noble man, he is the owner of one of the largest companies in the world, 'Swan's Security Corporation'. My mom owns her own gallery. We are very rich and always invited to important events. I've been to the Red carpet before because my dad's company was the one to keep everyone safe.

I understand that marrying Edward would give both mine and his parents major profit and increase our wealth but I'm disappointed at them for choosing what is best for the family business instead of what makes _me_ happy.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella, we need to talk." Edward said and I looked at his eyes. We were sitting on his bed. "I don't think it's a good idea to keep doing this." _

"_Doing what?" I asked confused._

"_This kissing and friends thing." He said._

"_You don't want to be my friend?" I asked a little offended._

"_No... Yes. It's just that we only have like three years to be single and I want to be as free as I can." He said and I nodded. _

_*End of flashback*_

Someone knocked on my door taking me out of my reveries.

"Come in." I stated.

"Hey Bella, you ready?" Edward asked from the door faking a smile. My mood took a notch down, he didn't have to pretend to be happy to see me. I nodded still seating on my bed.

"Where is your bag?" He asked and I pointed at it. He scowled but got my bag. He looked at me as if expecting me to say something but I wasn't in the mood for chit-chat.

"Will you please say something?" He pleaded. I shook my head and got up to take my purse.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Are you ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"Then why are you giving me the silent treatment?" He asked seriously.

"Because I have nothing to say to you." I spat and walked out of the room. He walked right behind me.

"You are mad at me." He accused.

"So?" I asked and stared at him to see if he would argue with me. He glared at me and entered his car after throwing my bag on the backseat. I glared at him and entered the car. He drove in silence and I wasn't going to be the one to say something. We arrived at his house and we left the car. He got my bag from the backseat and walked towards his house. Voices were coming from the kitchen so I followed. In the kitchen was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

"Hey." I said waving once than sat down.

"Hey." They said.

"How are you?" Jasper asked.

"Fine." I said and grabbed my phone so they would drop me.

"Looks like someone is in a bad mood." Jasper said.

"I think it's a some-_two_." Emmett said and I glared at him. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw both mine and Edward's reaction.

"You want to know what I think?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well I'll tell you anyways. I think that the two of you should go to Edward's room and remove some of the frustrations you have." He said.

"Emmett, I refuse to have sex with your brother." I said glaring at both Emmett and Edward.

"I meant you guys have a pillow fight but make-up sex also helps." He said.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him and left the kitchen.

"What have you done to her?" I heard Alice yell at Edward. I didn't want to hear the answer so I ran to the gardens. I looked around to find several horses, I kept looking around until I found what I had been looking for. I ran up the stairs of the stable to be at the roof of the stable. I stayed there for what seemed like minutes but in real life were hours.

"Here you are." I heard Edward say from behind me. I ignored him. "Still giving me the silent treatment?" He asked but I didn't answer. Instead I hugged my knees to my chest.

"What do you want from me?" He asked confuse sitting beside me.

"I want you to leave me alone." I said.

"That is what I have done for the past days but it looks like you enjoyed it as much as I did." He mumbled.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. "Not talking to me?"

"No." He said sincerely. He hesitated but put his hand on top of mine. I didn't move, it felt good to be with him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he hugged me. We watched as the sun set and the stars started twinkling.

"You still won't talk to me after this right?" I asked inhaling his scent, it seemed like he was doing the same to me.

"I'll talk to you but I won't be close to you." He said sadly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because I want for you to have a chance to experience other stuff, other _people_ before you settle down with me." He said kissing my hair.

"Then leave me alone." I said trying to get loosen his grip on me but failed completely. "Don't even talk to me. I want total distance from you." I said angrily. My eyes were full with tears so I closed them before he could see.

"I will." He said and let me go completely. "I just want one thing before I start acting like I don't know you again."

"What do you want?" I spat angrily.

"I want one kiss, only one and I'll leave you alone." His voice was full of agony so I opened my eyes to look at him. I eyes also held unshed tears. I nodded because I also wanted it.

His lips brushed against mine softly and my eyes shut. Both his hands were in my face to hold me in place. My arms hugged him to he and he deepened the kiss. The kiss that had started innocent and sweet was now urgent and passionate. One of his arms went down my body making me shiver. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much but I wouldn't be the one to break the kiss. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he groaned. Our lips, tongues, and teeth were in synchronisation. One of my tears escaped my eyes and I broke the kiss because we both needed to breath.

"Bella-" he started but I didn't let him finish.

"Go!" I said in a whisper. I didn't trust my voice. When I couldn't see him anymore I broke down. I was sobbing and tears were no longer trapped. A few minutes later I was in a pair of arms but not the ones I wanted to be.

"It's going to be alright." Alice whispered and I could only sob on her shirt.

**Thanks for reading, please tell me what you thought about it.**

**The song for this chapter is 'Change my mind' by One direction, it's a very emotional song but corresponds to the chapter perfectly. **


	7. Chapter 7: Alice's weekend

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you brighten up my day. You make it shine. Sorry took so long but school is a chaos! **

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Alice's weekend.<p>

"_It's going to be alright." Alice whispered and I could only sob on her shirt._

We went to Alice's room and I had finally stopped crying but my eyes were red and puffy.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Edward came to me saying that you needed me and told me where you were." She said, I nodded. We went to her room and I lay on her bed.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I need a shower." I said running away from this conversation. They saw right through me but didn't say anything. After I took and extremely long shower I went back to Alice's bedroom dressed in my pyjamas.

"Let's watch a movie." Alice suggested.

"I don't really feel like going downstairs." I said towel drying my hair.

"He is locked in his bedroom so no worries." Rose said.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

We sat in the dark TV room with popcorn and milkshakes watching Katy Perry's movie concert. We sang along with her, we danced to our favourite songs we cried when Katy and Russell got divorced. When the movie finished I was not in a mood as bad as before. We decided that it was time we went to bed. Alice went to say goodnight to Jasper who was in the guest bedroom and Rose went to say goodnight to Emmett. I was sitting on the stairs when Edward came downstairs. He looked in horrible conditions. His eyes were bloodshot red and his hair was even messier than usual. Our eyes were locked in each other but I ran upstairs. I was crying again, _Oh gosh what is wrong with me._ I wasn't ready to see him yet. I went to the bathroom and washed my face then I laid down on my side of the king sized bed. I shook silently but of course when Alice saw me she knew what had happened.

"I wasn't ready to see him yet." I whispered still sobbing.

"Bella, you will have to talk to somebody about it." She said and I nodded.

"So start talking." Rose commanded.

"I don't really have much to say. It hurts that I'm not able to..." I stared at them and shuddered. I was about to tell his _sister_ that I'd not be able to kiss or hug him or even talk to him. I shook my head.

"You don't have to continue." Alice said with a poker face, I nodded. "Bella I just want you to know when you are ready to talk about your feelings for E... my brother that I'm here for you." I nodded. The rest of the night I refused to be threaten any different from the other days so we stayed up all night and talked about movies.

The next day Alice decided that she had to do one last shopping trip before her birthday so we bought the outfits we were going to wear for her birthday dinner. We had pizza and ice cream then went home. Emmett and Jasper were in the living room discussing sports, Esme and Carlisle were reading the same book in their loveseat. Edward was on his laptop looking extremely interested in what he was reading.

"Hello." Alice said happily. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us except Edward.

"Hello girls." Carlisle said. Esme smiled warmly at us and I forced a smile back.

"Are you girls hungry?" Esme asked.

"No, we ate before we came." I said politely. Edward then looked up and our eyes met. I whimpered and looked at anywhere besides him. Everyone looked at me then at him with strange looks.

"I'm going upstairs." I said and walked out of the living room but leaned against the wall. _Big mistake_.

"Did you hear that?" Jasper asked. "She is in pain Edward and it's all because of you."He said.

"Do you think it's easy for me?" He said his voice rising but cracking a bit.

"Then why are you doing this?" Emmett asked. "It's _dumb._"

"It's none of your business." Edward spat at him and he walked out of the living room to find me sitting on the floor hugging my knees. He wanted to say something but I shook my head silencing him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and ran up the stairs. I looked down at my lap and started cleaning my face with the sweater I wore. I slowly went upstairs and fell on Alice's bed.

"You know that you should eat something right?" Jasper said coming inside.

"I ate pizza with Alice." I said.

"Bella," he scolded. "Eating one piece won't make up for the entire day."

"I know but I'm not hungry." I said.

"this of you being upset with Edward is bad."

"I know and that is why I will put a stop to it."

"How?" He questioned.

"First, I'll eat properly then we will all watch a movie together for Alice's sake and then I'll make sure to talk to Edward even if it was like it used to be." I said getting up. Jasper smiled at me and I nodded.

As I said before, I ate properly and we all sat on the soft couch watching 'The proposal'. During the movie I would just stare at the screen but see nothing. I am determined to make Alice have the best birthday of her life even if that meant that I'd have to be a sweet-heart to Edward.

At mid-night we all sang happy birthday to Alice and Esme brought a muffin with a candle. She was beaming and I smiled for the first time since I arrived. Rose slept with Emmett that night and Alice slept with Jasper. I had the bed all to myself but couldn't sleep. I decided to have a glass of water so I went downstairs. I was serving my cup when Edward entered the kitchen.

"Do you want a glass?" I asked and he nodded. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and served another glass. I passed it to him.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded.

"Listen," He started. "I want to apologise and say that it's being hard for me too." He stopped talking, when I didn't say anything he continued. "I'm going to try to treat you the only way I can think is possible."

"Which is?" I asked simply.

"I'll be just like I used to." He said.

"You mean an ass?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment then nodded.

My mind was made. _Edward Cullen is going down!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review, I'm so excited because in both my fan-fictions Edward is '<strong>_**going down'**_**, it will be extremely fun to write. I'll probably update twice a week now, and I'm extremely sorry for that but I have to focus on school.**

**The song for this chapter is 'Roar' by Katy Perry.**


	8. AN

**Hey everyone, i'm so so so sorry but I have an authors block and it's supper frustrating. I promise to try and upload as sonn as possible. once more I'm reall really really sorry. please don't abandon the story because of this.**


	9. Chapter 8: Middle ground

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you brighten up my day. You make it shine.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 8: Middle ground.

My mind was made. _Edward Cullen is going down!_

I slept that night with my new now made promise. _What am I going to do to make him pay first? _I thought before I fell asleep. I woke up tired, as if I hadn't fallen asleep.

"Good morning sleepy head." Alice said from beside me.

"Good morning." I said with a voice thick of sleep.

"It's party time!" Rose declared entering the room.

"No… It's time to get ourselves decent for my birthday. Don't argue it's my birthday." She said and looked directly at me and I nodded.

"I'll go shower first." I said.

"Wash your hair with the strawberry shampoo." Alice commanded.

"Yes _mom_." I walked into the hot water and felt my tense muscles relax. I was now not sad with myself, I'm _angry_ but not with myself. I finished my extremely long shower and looked at myself in the foggy mirror. _Confidence Bella! You are a hot, smart and nice girl._ I tried to convince myself. It almost worked if it hadn't been the fact that my eyes were swollen but it was nothing Alice couldn't fix.

I walked to the room and grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. I brushed my hair several times and went downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was on the table having breakfast and it was smelling wonderfully.

"Good morning." I said smiling brightly at everyone.

"Good morning sweetheart." Esme said and smiled brightly at me, probably pleased to see me in such a good mood. Everyone else had surprised looks on their faces except for Edward who was blank.

"So what we doing today?" I asked looking at Alice.

"What if we go shopping?" Alice suggested. Emmett and I shook our heads _no_.

"What about laser tag?" Emmett suggested and the two other girls shook their heads violently.

"What if we watch a nice movie?" Jasper suggested. Everyone nodded besides Edward and I.

"What about fancy dinner?" Rose proposed.

"What about a nice swim in the pool?" Esme suggested but Alice shook her head no.

"We will never agree on anything." Edward said speaking for the first time. We all nodded.

"Unless you get to a middle ground." Carlisle offered. Of course Carlisle the wise got it right.

"What if... We go to the laser tag, then the mall then a quick swim in the pool, after that we could have a fancy dinner and watch a movie at last? It's a compromise." I suggested and everyone nodded.

"What time is our departure time?" Emmett asked.

"In about two hours. Mom dad will you join us?" Alice asked.

"We will join you for the swim later and the dinner." Esme said. We all nodded and ate our breakfast with light conversations.

Alice, Rose an I went upstairs to get ready for our laser tag adventure. We were all ready in about an hour, Alice was in black high-heel boots a black mini-skirt, a black blouse and a vest with glitters, half of her spiky hair was being held back by a head-band. Rose was in black stiletto heels, black shorts, a black blouse similar to Alice's and her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail. I had black sneakers, (didn't really understand why they had o wear heels for a laser tag game but as Alice said, fashion is always first.) black skinny jeans that clung perfectly to my curves, black corset like shirt that made my ladies look way bigger than they really were, and my hair was in a fishtail braid at the back.

We all left in Emmett's huge jeep and took our 40 minutes drive to the laser tag club.

"Girls versus boys." Emmett said once again still arguing with Alice about our game arrangements.

"No, I want to stay with Jazzy." Alice whined.

"Sucks for you then." He said.

"Alice don't worry we will beat them anyway." Rose said smugly. Emmett's booming laughter echoed in the car for a few second then he recovered.

"_Sure_." Was the only thing he said.

"I mean it." Rose said. I heard Emmett Um-hum and Rosalie growled.

We arrived then and we divided the team. Girls VS boys. We went to get our laser-guns and vests to prepare for the battle. We were at the back of the dark room with only the guns, vests and very few lights out there. We ran around killing people from other teams before we met team muscle,_ as Emmett called it,_ boys. The six of us were the last survivors. I was the one who would be after Edward, Rose after Emmett and Alice after Jasper since I thought that Jasper would of course choose not to go after Alice and Emmett after Rose so that left me, but if needed I had both girls as my backups. I was running around with adrenaline full force on my pounding heart and veins. I bumped my back into someone and instantly jumped around. It was Emmett, he fired but missed because I gave a back-flip and ran for dear life. When I was well hid I saw him coming closer but he had no idea I could shoot him in a few seconds but I'd leave him to Rose. I turned around and ran to where I thought was safe.

" Rose, Emmett is in isle 6." I whispered into my device.

"On my way there." She whispered.

Soon later we were running and I heard the sound of someone down.

"Emmett is down." Rose said happily and I heard his scowl at the back, I could imagine that giant baby pouting.

I was running around looking for Edward or Jasper but found an Alice on the ground.

"I got shot." She said. "Edward." She whispered before dramatically closing her eyes.

"You shall be avenged." I said going the direction Edward had gone. There was another shot and I knew that someone was down.

"Jasper down, Edward no!" I heard as Rose's machine went out. Now it was just the two of us.

I turned left and walked to where I could see gorgeous bronze hair.

"Bella, come out I know you are hearing me." Edward sang. The hair on my neck stood and I was crouching.

"found you." He yelled from behind me and I jumped at the sudden appearance. With my amazing balance I fell bringing Edward down with me. I was on top of him with my legs on either side of his waist.

"Looks like I got you." I whispered into his face. He shivered and I shot him ending the game.

"We win!"I sang in victory as I got up.

"Way to go girl." Rose said running to me.

"First in the list down, Shopping time!" Alice said excited.

**Thanks everyone for the patience. I'm so sorry for taking so long and thanks so much for all the support guys you are awesome. Please tell me what you thought about the chapter. Hope to post something soon and 'Happy Valentine's day.'**

**Song for the chapter is 'Love and war' by Rita Ora. **


	10. Chapter 9: Stupidity and the gift

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you make my smiles brighter. I want to thank Jazybear.9 especially for being the supportive reader. Love all of you.**

**Sorry to those of you that think that the story makes no sense and that they are bi-polar, well they ****are**** like that for a reason. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! <strong>**(Check them out and tell me your thoughts or suggest what you want them to wear.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

Chapter 9: Stupidity and the gift

"Alice we need you to promise us something." Jasper said cautiously.

"Yes Jazzy." Alice said innocently.

"Promise me that we won't take forever shopping. Please?" Jasper said slowly as if talking to a 3-year-old. She nodded and he smiled.

"Jasper that is not how you ask her to promise that." Emmett yelled at him.

"How come? I did it lovely and got what we all wanted."

"Because more than 5 hours is not forever you moron." Rosalie yelled at him from the front seat.

"Alice we are not going to stay in the mall more than 2 hours are we?" I asked and Alice simply replied by lifting her shoulders and dropping them with a long sigh.

"You didn't answer me..." I said with wide eyes. "She didn't answer me." I said looking at the others.

"Answer her please?" Edward pleaded and Alice just kept looking out the window.

"Answer me!" I commanded. "Emmett stop the car." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so." I said.

"That is not really an answer."

"Emmett please stop the car." I requested again.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Just stop the damn car already!" Rose said and Emmett stopped the car. _Thank you Rose._

"Alice how long are you going to keep us in the mall?" I asked and grabbed her tiny hands in mine.

"Until I get what I want." She said sweetly but with fire in her eyes.

"Oh my, we lost her." Jasper said desperately.

"Man-up dude." I yelled at him.

"I can't, I just can't." He said and started tearing up.

"Man-up Jasper." I yelled and slapped him as best as I could because Alice was in-between both of us. Just then he came back to his calm self and Alice started laughing.

"What?" She asked in fits of laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked from behind us.

"Bella," she said and laughed even louder. "Be-Bella s-s-slapped Jasper." She said laughing in her tiny loud voice.

"That is kind of funny." I said and we started laughing.

"What is wrong with you people?" Emmett asked looking at all of us with a serious look. "You are all acting like you have no brains. Stop being so stupid." He scolded us and we all got serious until Jasper muttered 'look who's talking'.

"Whatever." Emmett said and started the car. The rest of the ride was spent with light conversation and fits of giggles.

When we entered the store everyone turned to look at us. I could only imagine what we looked like. All in black looking like we are coming from a funeral and with a sweet smile making us look stupid. Who smiles after a funeral?

"Hello Helen." Alice greeted sweetly and everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Happy birth-day miss Alice." The manager said sweetly.

"Thank you." Alice said smiling.

"We have a special collection here just for our favourite customer." Helen said and Alice squeaked. They went running to the back of the store and the 5 of us decided to buy something special for Alice so we said we'd be back in half an hour.

"What should we get her?" I wondered loudly.

"Not clothes." Rose stated.

"Why not? it's her favourite thing in the world," I said and Jasper coughed loudly. "Besides Jasper." I said and rolled my eyes.

"We don't want to get her something she already has." Rose stated.

"What if we get her a picture frame?" Emmett said.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, one with a picture of all 6 of us." He said.

"That is actually not a bad idea." Jasper stated.

"Where will we get that picture?" Edward asked rolling his eyes.

"We could get a picture frame to put seven pictures and put one of us in each hole." Emmett said.

"I don't know if you noticed but we are six and how will we get Alice's picture?" Edward questioned Emmett and he just rolled his eyes at Edward.

"I'm sure Jasper has a picture of her and the last hole is for one of all of us, she can put the picture herself." Emmett said.

"Let's just get her the gift, ok boys?" Rose asked looking at them with raised eyebrows and all of them nodded. Once again _thank you Rose._

We got to the store but the picture frame that we wanted wasn't there. I looked around the store and realised it was all crystals and diamonds.

"She's right." Edward said. The store was too small so the two of us and the rest would stay outside the store. "We can get one with my parents too." I nodded.

"Do you have the picture of them?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay guys pass the pictures." I said and they all passed their pictures and I took my own from my pocket. Edward and I entered the store and it was a grandma and her teenage grandchild working in the small store.

"How can we help you?" The boy asked.

"We would like to get a frame for 9 pictures." Edward said.

"Is it for this lovely lady?" The grandma asked Edward.

"No," he said and looked at me then smiled. "It's for my little sister."

"Is your girlfriend here to help you choose?" She asked smiling at me.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I said blushing.

"You should be, he loves you." The woman whispered to me.

"How can you tell?" I said a little disappointed.

"Just by the way he looks at you." She said and I turned to look at Edward who was caught looking at me and blushed. I smirked.

"Anyways, we would like to put this pictures in the frame and the middle one to be vacant so she can put a picture herself." I said handing the lady all the pictures.

"Who are all this people?" She asked.

"These are our parents," Edward said pointing at Esme and Carlisle's pictures.

"They are very lovely." She said.

"Thank you. This is our older brother; this are our best friends, her boyfriend and my brother's girlfriend and this is her." Edward finished saying and the lady was looking at how adorably he was looking at the picture of the beautiful family.

"Who are you to the family?" She asked.

"Um... Good friend." I said at the same time Edward said, 'my future wife'. The lady laughed and gave the pictures to her grandson.

"You are still marrying me aren't you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said and exited the store. Edward gave the money to the lady and came outside.

"It will be ready in 15 minutes." He said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"What bad could happen if we stayed a little more than 10 minutes of going to get Alice?" Jasper thought loudly checking his watch.

"Probably nothing Jasper."

***15 minutes later***

"Alice have you bought the entire store?" Jasper asked looking at the amount of bags surrounding her.

"No, just a few collections, a few goodies for my favourite people in the world and I bought myself a gift... Several gifts." She stated happily.

"How is all that going to fit in the car?" Edward asked.

"You could walk hoe to give your goodies some space." Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Home time." Rose declared and each of us carried around 7 large shopping bags.  
>"You are lucky it's your birthday." Emmett said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone. Would have updated sooner but ended up in the hospital. Sorry if it's a little weird chapter but I'm kind of dosed right now, Not blaming the medicine though; and it makes sense to me I guess. Anyways have a nice day :)<br>**

**Please review **


	11. Chapter 10: Pool time and visitors

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm so inspired by them. Love all of you.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 10: Pool time and visitors

"I don't get why you need so many clothes." I said to Alice who was arranging her clothes in her huge closet.

"I should get a bigger closet." She declared totally ignoring me.

"Or less clothes." Rose said and I chuckled.

"Half of what I got is for you Bella." She said.

"WHAT?" I asked flabbergasted and Rose started laughing.

"We need to upgrade your closet it's so last year."

"I don't need this and what about Rosie?" Alice asked.

"She also has lots of new clothes but she has more sense of style than you."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Let's get ready for the swim." Rose said getting up from the comfy bed.

"I have to wait, the driver is not back with my swimming costume yet." I said.

" See.. I already have you 4 different swimming costumes." Alice said and I rolled my eyes.

***20 minutes later***

"We look hot." Rose said looking at our reflection in the mirror.

"We certainly do." Alice agreed.

"Let's go." I said. They had been admiring our reflection for almost 10 minutes.

"Girls, you look hot." Esme said and we giggled.

"I know right?" Alice said.

"Esme you look hot." Rose said and Esme laughed.

"Let's go the guys are waiting." Esme said.

We walked outside and as she said all Cullen men were outside showing their glory.

"Well hello ladies." Carlisle said and came to Esme's side. "You look delightful and ravishing, my love." He said and Esme giggled. The three of us blushed and Esme just kissed Carlisle passionately.

"Hey! Enough already." Emmett yelled. "Get a room. Rose petal you look wonderful."

"Thanks baby." She said and went to his side." Alice and I walked to the pool and Jasper took her to kiss her. I looked around and the happy couples were all enjoying a private moment.

"You feel like an outcast don't you?" Edward whispered in my ear and I shivered. I nodded not trusting my voice.

"I always feel like this." He said and sat at the edge of the pool.

"Well you shouldn't." I said. He patted the spot next to him and I sat there.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You are part of the family." He was looking at my still braided hair.

"Yes but they all have their other half." He said and started undoing my braid.

"Why don't you?" I asked before I slipped into the water. Seconds later I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Emmett what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to the deep deep part of the swimming pool." He said.

"You want me to be scared?" I asked still not getting it.

"You should be."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Really Emmett, was that your payback?" I asked.

"Nop, this is." He said and dropped me then splashed a lot of water at me. I threw water at him too and we started laughing.

"Don't worry Belly-jelly I'll stop." He said.

"Belly-jelly?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said and I started laughing.

"Kids do you want burgers or sausages?" Esme asked.

"Burgers" and "Sausages" were said at the same time.

"Ok. Carlisle and boys take care of that Girls please help me prepare the drinks and set the cutlery." Esme said and we exited the pool and dried ourselves with the towels.

We went to the kitchen and started taking whatever plastic cutlery we could find.

"Who else is coming?" Alice asked.

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you. Our family from Alaska and Italy are coming to spend a few weeks with us and Bella's parents will be here for the barbeque."

"What time do they arrive?" I asked.

"Your parents in half an hour and the rest of the family will be here soon, Sebastian went to get them from the airport."

"How could you forget to mention this?" Alice asked.

"I'm sorry darling but it slipped my mind."

"We have to get dressed." I guessed.

"Not necessary. Later they will join us in the pool." Esme said and I nodded. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm excited to see Tanya and Kate." Rose said and Alice nodded.

"What about Irina?" Esme asked.

"She is a pain in the ass." Alice declared and I trusted her.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"Oh right... Tanya, Kate and Irina are our triplet cousins, Irina is crazy one with a crush on Edward since we were 13. Jane, Alec, Demetri and Nessie are also our cousins, Jane and Alec are the children of uncle Caius, Demetri is the child of uncle Marcus, and Nessie is Uncle Aro's super adorable daughter." Alice said. I already had a distaste for Irina.

"What is the sleeping arrangement?" I asked.

"The visitors will be in the Northwest wing." Esme said.

"It's where the visitor rooms and facilities are." Rose said and I nodded.

We finished plating everything and the table near the pool was set. There were 25 sits ready. The girls and I went upstairs to put on some dresses on top of the swimming attire.

"Welcome to our home." Could be heard from the stairs.

"Thank you Carlisle." A female voice said.

"Welcome Carmen. You can go change in your rooms. Maria, please take them to their rooms." The three of us entered the living room which was full of people, all gorgeous. A little girl with the same hair colour as Edward came to stand in front of me.

'Hi, I'm Nessie." She said smiling her toothless but beautiful grin.

"Hi Nessie, I'm Bella." I said.

"Bella beautiful." She said.

"Thank you sweetheart." I said to the adorable little girl. "How old are you?"

"I'm five." She said and showed me one hand. "Eddie." She sang and ran to where Edward was.

"Hey beautiful." He said and picked her from the ground. He was wearing his swim shorts but with a with T-shirt.

"Look my teeth came out." She said and showed him her smile. He observed her carefully and it was adorably.

"Did the tooth fairy give you money?" He asked. She nodded.

"She gave me 20 dollars and tons of chocolate. She was very pretty."

"You saw her?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yes, she looked beautiful like Bella." She said and looked at me. He also looked at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nessie asked. Edward shook his head. "Why not?" She asked sadly.

"Nessie." Jasper said and saved us, I mean him the answer but I sort of wanted to know.

"Jazzy." Nessie sang and jumped to him.

"She is adorable isn't she?" Edward asked.

"Very."

**Thanks for reading everyone. Nessie's outfit will also be on my profile. Tell me what you thought about it.**

**Have a nice day. sorry for the mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 11: Edward's mind

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here is a teaser chapter.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

***Edward Pov***

Chapter 11: Edward's mind

It is 2 in the morning and I can't sleep. Bella is the only thing in my mind and it frustrates me. She is so pretty and interesting but I can't like or love her now. What is I get tired of her in the future. It is true that they say true love is forever but what if she is not the one.

In a few years I'll have to marry her. Gosh that is going to be heaven and hell. Marrying Irina would have been so much easier because she already loves me and she would do everything to please me but that is where Bella grabs my interest.

She is so unpredictable. It is an adventure being her friend. How would it be being her husband? Would she change and act like all other wives? I hope not. I would love to marry this Bella and have beautiful brown-eyed babies with her but I would like to do it on my own terms.

Even if I liked her before they told me to marry her I would have rebelled against the idea. Being told what to do is one of the things I most despise.

I would like to date her now but I have already been an ass and she already hates me so I'll just have fun. When it comes to the wedding day I promise to try to win her heart.

I hope she loves me one day.

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 12: The night

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you all deserve an Edward. Love all of you.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 12: The night

Everyone went to their respective bedrooms to get changed for the evening and we stayed by the table enjoying light conversation. Little by little we filled the table, my parents arrived moments after.

"Dear family and friends, today is a very special day. My baby girl is finally seventeen, I'll miss tucking in my very precious diamond, holding her when she is crying because the thunder is scaring her and dancing with her. So I thank you all for coming here on this special day. Now let's eat." He said and we all clapped our hand while Alice hugged her dad.

"Love you diamond." He said.

"Love you too daddy." She said. After that we attacked the food.

"This is really good." Tanya said pointing at her plate with tacos.

"Thanks, I made it." Edward said from across me.

"Of course it was made by you, you are just good at everything you do." Irina said hugging Edward. All girls in the table even Nessie rolled their eyes. I was slightly annoyed by her.

"Thanks." Edward said awkwardly running a hand through his hair.

"You are welcome biscuit." She said and I wished I could rip her stupid head out of her stupid body. The rest of dinner was a little chatty but I didn't say anything besides yes's and no's. We ate the chocolate cake we had bought for Alice and gave her the gift we bought.

When I finished I went to sit by the pool chairs, Jane came right behind.

"You don't like the fact that Edward is talking to dumb bimbo." She said, I didn't confirm or deny. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Because he was the one that decided it this way." I said and I looked at Jane. It was strange that I was talking about this to a ten year old.

"Spill." She said.

"It's weird that I'm saying this to you. How old are you?" Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Almost fourteen." She said and I gasped. She was so petite. "I know I look tiny." She smiled and I smiled back. Everyone then came to sit there with us.

"Eddie don't you think Bella is pretty?" Nessie asked smiling adorably from Edward's lap.

"She is more than pretty." He said and I blushed. Irina sent death glares my way.

"Little jelly Who do you think is the prettiest lady here?" Irina asked.

"Well... There are three." Nessie said and Irina smiled. "Rosie, Alice and Bella." She said and smiled at us.

"I totally agree." Said Alec, Jasper, Emmett and Demetri.

"Do you agree Edward?" Irina asked pouting but then he looked at Nessie and her big hazel eyes were opened even wider.

"My favourite girl in the world is right." He smiled.

"Who would that be?" Emmett said. Edward looked directly at me for a few seconds and my face burned fifty shades of red.

"Of course it is Be-beautiful Nessie." He said looking at the adorable girl in his lap.

"I'm going to bed." Irina said a little angry and stormed out.

"Finally." Nessie sang.

"Nessie." Alice, Rose and Edward scolded at the same time. She frowned and her eyes started glistening with tears. Edward carried her and started walking near the pool.

"Bella, Nessie said she wants you to tuck her in." Edward said with a very sleepy child in his arms. I nodded and stood up.

"Good night Nessie." Was said by everyone there.

"You can pass her to me." I said but he shook his head no. I looked at him confused.

"She wants both of us to tuck her in." I nodded and smiled. "Uncle Aro, we are going to put Nessie to bed.

"Thank you." Smiled. "Good night baby." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Night daddy." She said and kissed his cheek.

We walked to the room where she would sleep with Jane. I opened the bed and Edward lay her there carefully.

"Eddie will you and Bella tell me a story?" She asked sleepily.

"Okay Nessie but you have to promise to sleep." She nodded and made room for us in her tiny bed. I chuckled and lay beside her.

"Will you start?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful princess lived in a big castle. She had many brothers and sisters which loved her a lot..." I said and looked at Edward for help.

"In her castle she had a pony named sparkle. The pony had a very special power..." He looked at me and that was my queue to continue.

"The pony's power was to remove bad dreams from the princess. She was very thankful to the pony for that..." I said and looked at Edward. He was looking at the beautiful girl curled into him asleep.

"The end." He whispered and brushed her hair softly.

"Bella I'm sorry for being an ass." He said.

"Let's not talk about this now Edward." I warned. He nodded and slipped out of the bed. He extended his hand to help me and I took it. I got up and together we pushed the covers over her.

When we exited the room our hands were still linked and we were both smiling.

"If we get married, I want to have a sweet baby girl." He said smiling at me and I laughed, he looked a little disappointed at my reaction.

"Well _I_ want a baby boy." I said.

"Why not a girl? They are just so adorable." He said with sparkling eyes.

"Because not all girls are as sweet as Nessie and boys are more active. They are just so unpredictable." I said. He laughed. "Wouldn't you like to have a mini Edward as a son?"

"No." He said simply. "Would you like to have a mini Bella as your daughter?"

"I'd be fine as long as she looked like you." I said and he smirked. I blushed and internally kicked myself.

He then held my hip with his free hand and caged me against the wall. I wasn't complaining. He was looking at my lips captured my teeth and I looked at his parted ones. I suddenly attacked his lips with my own. The kiss was fervent, hot and needy. Tongues and teeth were nipping, teasing, biting and sucking on the other's mouth. He broke the kiss for air and his eyes were shinning, I bet mine were too.

"We shouldn't have done that." Edward said.

"You're right, I shouldn't have allowed you to kiss me." I said.

"I kissed you?" He asked.

"Don't worry it wasn't that special for me either." I lied and went back outside. I sat with everyone else and for the first time I didn't feel bad about being so courageous. Good-bye shy Bella, hello confident one.

**Thanks for reading. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and if there is anything you want to make happen before Bella's birthday because I plan to write it in the next 2 or 3 chapters then I'll be skipping in time. Can't wait to finally write their wedding. sorry for any mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 13: Party-part 1

**A/N: We reached 50 reviews! YEY! Thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome. Love all of you.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

**Bella Pov**

Chapter 13: Party-part 1

I woke up in my bedroom feeling like I was forgetting something. I got up and went to the toilet. I washed myself up and dressed in a simple white shirt and shorts.

"Happy birthday to me." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I put on a smile and ran downstairs.

"Happy birthday baby." My mom said hugging me to her. "I can't believe you are 17." She said kissing me in my forehead.

"Thanks mom but I had to grow eventually." I said smiling.

"Happy birthday to you." My dad sang with a plate of fresh pancakes with syrup and a lit candle on top. My mom joined and I could only smile at the amazing parents I had. It was true that they could sometimes be a handful but they have given me everything I ever needed.

"Thanks dad." I said and he hugged me.

"Welcome Bells. Ready for the last childish party you'll ever have?" He asked.

"It's not childish. We are just dressed as Disney characters." I said.

"Ok sweetie now eat your pancakes cause your friends will be here soon." Renee said and I nodded. The pancakes were as delicious as ever.

An hour later Alice and Rosalie were on my door with our costumes and everything because we were getting dressed in my house.

"Let's get ready." Alice said as soon as I opened the door.

"Happy birthday Bella." Rose said.

"Thanks _Rose_." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh come on. I was the first to wish you happy birthday." She said.

"Yes, yesterday when I left your house." I said.

"It's all the same." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Now let's get ready. We leave in exactly 3 hours."

"Alice we have 3 hours." I said.

"We are 3" She said as if it explained why someone would take 1 hour to get ready. We went to my bedroom and it was the first time I would see my dress.

"Did you wash your hair?" Alice asked and I shook my head no.

"Good, I want to take extra especial care of it. Look at Rose's I did it yesterday." She said and I looked at her hair. It had a little more volume than usual and it was shiny and wavy.

"It also smells like blueberries." Rose said happily.

"What will mine smell like? It already smells like a fruit." I asked.

"Like lavender." Alice said emphasising on the lavender. We all laughed.

"Sit." Rose commanded pointing to a chair in my large bathroom. I sat obediently. She removed yellow nail-polish from a large bag and glitters. She started cleaning my nails while Alice put some product on my hair. I just let them do their stuff.

*2 hours later*

I was staring at my now made hair. It looked so different. It was still the same brown but you could see my natural highlights which were a shade lighter. The curls were tamed and controlled and looked nothing like my usual natural locks. Some of it was held back by pins and I had a yellow headband just like Belle. My make up was light and almost not there. My nails were painted yellow and glitters were on the edges.

"Wow!" I said looking at the other two who were also makeup and hair-do ready.

"We look so beautiful." Rose said.

"Of course we do." Alice said. "Now let's put on our dresses we only have one hour till the limo arrives." She said and we smiled at each other.

My dress looked exactly like the one from the movie. It was long yellow and princess-ish. I also had long yellow gloves and golden shoes with a flower. After I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and it looked like Belle came into my house and was in front of me. I wondered if a child saw me he or she would think that I am Belle.

"It's time." Alice said dressed in her outfit which made her look exactly like snow white.

The three of us walked downstairs where my mom took a picture of us. Then went to the living room where the boys where all dressed really nicely. Their mouths dropped open when they saw us.

"You look wonderful." Emmett said. We all smiled at him.

"Edward where is he head of the beast?" Alice asked.

"I didn't feel like it so don't even start." He warned.

"Ok. Guys let's go." Alice said. Edward came to my side and offered me his hand which I took.

"You look beautiful, just like a princess." He whispered in my ear making me shiver involuntarily.

"Thanks." I said and offered him a smile. We entered the white limo and were on the way to our party. We entered the location of the party and it looked breath taking.

There were white and gold lights everywhere and couple of chairs outside. It was about twilight so it was adding to the beauty of the place. The huge fountain was lit in many colours. There was a red carpet to the inside.

"Ready?" Edward asked and I nodded. "Relax." He said but I still had a death grip on his hand. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked.

"I never really had a big party, the only one ended in me in a hospital bed." I said looking up at him. Even in heels he was still taller.

"Don't worry, your prince charming is here for you." He said and I rolled my eyes but I wasn't as nervous as before.

We entered pair by pair to the sound of 'Princess Anne' by Chilled Vibes, first Emmett and Rosalie, then Jasper and Alice and last Edward and myself. The insides were beautiful. It was decorated in light blue and baby pink. Everyone was dressed as a Disney character and it was adorable. Our cakes were huge on the table and the pizzas had Mickey mouse shapes, there was a huge chocolate fountain and I just wanted to lick it. Besides food shapes and costumes it looked nothing like a childish party.

"We did it." Alice said.

"Yes we did." I said.

"Happy birthday beautiful." Said a male voice from behind me. I turned around to see the best surprise ever.

"Jake!" I said and left Edward's hand to run to Jacob. I jumped and he caught me mid air. "Missed you so much." I said and he hugged me tighter. Edward cleared his throat and we cut our embrace. He was glaring at me and shooting daggers at Jake. I smirked.

Oh boy, this night will be unforgettable.

**Thanks for reading, please review and turn 50 to 60. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	15. Chapter 14: Party-part 2

**A/N: 4 more and we get to 60! YEY! Thanks for all the reviews, you are awesome. Love all of you. I can't express how sorry I am for taking so long but life got in the way and was without internet for a while. Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry.**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

**And here is so waited...**

**Edward Pov**

Chapter 14: Party-part 2

"Oh.. Edward-I mean Beast, this is," I looked at Jacob to see his costume. "Prince Naveen. Where is Tiana?" I asked.

"I hoped you could be her." He said and I blushed lightly.

"Missed you Jake." I whispered while hugging him close to me.

"Missed you two Bells." He said loudly. Edward growled but I ignored him. "How's the family?"

"It's good. Charlie and Renee miss you and your dad very much." I said.

"We miss you too," he said. "I better go mingle around." He kissed my cheeks and disappeared into the party. I turned around to find that Edward was still there but not staring at me.

"Let's mingle dear beast." I said and he nodded. I took his hand and we walked around, he was avoiding looking at me at all costs.

"Do you want a drink?" Edward asked, I nodded and smiled politely. He left to see what he could fix us. Mike Newton came to talk to me as soon as Edward left.

"Happy birthday Swan." He said.

"Thanks Newton." I said smiling shyly at him.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He said.

"You don't look bad yourself." I said laughing.

"Thanks." He said and smiled his huge grin.

"Hey Bella." Tyler said interrupting Mike.

"Hey." I said.

"Guess I'll catch you later." Mike said and I nodded towards him.

"So... you look really pretty." Tyler said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, I'm going to get a drink." I said turning around and making my way to the refreshments table. I had just left Tyler behind and there was another guy in front of me.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said politely.

"Where you going in such a hurry beautiful?" He asked and I rolled my eyes at the fact that he was just talking to me because I looked beautiful.

"I need a drink." I said.

"I'll get you one." He said.

"How am I supposed to trust a stranger like you with my drinks?" I asked and he just laughed.

"I'm Stefan." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Bella, the birthday girl." I said taking his hand. He surprised me by bringing my hands to his lips and softly brushing his lips against them.

"Happy birthday Bella." He said looking at me through his lashes. His dark green eyes and blond hair dazzling me, not in the way Edward does but a little-tiny-bit close.

"Thanks." I said and he smiled politely. We walked outside and stayed chatting for a while. He was a senior student at Los Angeles high school, he had a younger brother named Damon who was one of Alice's guests. Apparently Stefan was the responsible and was here to babysit his little brother and sister-in-law. _Where is Edward and the drinks?_ I thought to myself but saw him walking with Irina which made my blood boil. I returned to where Stefan was and decided to forget the beast and focus on Hercules that was right in front of me.

"What's the frown for?" He asked. I allowed myself to smile at him so he would drop it.

"Nothing really." I said and he nodded.

"If you say so." He said putting his arm around my shoulders like we are long lost friends.

"Here you are." Edward said form behind us. I turned around and found him glaring at Stefan's head. He handed me my drink and I took a sip from it.

"Hey, I'm Stephan." He said said offering his hand to Edward which Edward shook.

"I'm Edward, the beast." Edward said smiling.

"Stefan would you like to dance?" I asked ignoring Edward.

"I'd love to." He said taking my hand and leading us to the dance floor. I looked back to find a stunned Edward and I smiled to myself.

When we were in the middle Stefan spun me around and took my right hand in his. His hand travelled to the small of my back and we were slowly dancing to the song. From time to time he would spin me around and I would giggle and he would laugh. After the third or fourth song I was pretty tired and demanded to sit.

"Fine but it is only a break, I'll come get you." He said and I nodded.

I left him to go to my seat. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were there talking and laughing.

"Hello Belle." Jasper said when I got closer to them.

"Hey guys." I said and sat in the vacant chair beside Alice.

"So, who was the hot piece of a man you were dancing with?" She asked looking at me with big bright eyes.

"His name is Stefan, he lives in LA, he is a senior and he has a brother who is your friend." I said smiling smugly.

"What's the name?" Alice asked eager. "I would remember inviting that gorgeous, blonde, green-eyed goodness." I giggled.

"He said that his brother's name is Damon." I said trying to remember the name.

"Oh. My. You mean as in the hot football player Damon?" Rose asked.

"Yep." Alice simply said.

"He is H-O-T! I'm in love with those blue eyes of his, his stupid smirk and black hair." Rose said and I giggled when Emmett pouted.

"What about me Rosie?" He asked opening his eyes as wide as they would go.

"I love you even more. You are my monkey-man." She said and his pout turned into a huge grin.

"I didn't know Damon had a super hot brother." Alice said slightly down.

"It's fine, I'll introduce you to him." I said smiling.

"To whom?" Edward said taking his seat beside me.

"To the gorgeous piece of a man." Alice said. Edward looked at Jasper but he just shrugged and hugged Alice.

"I'm her main man." He said kissing Alice's cheek.

"Yes you are." She said and enveloped him in a loving kiss but I turned away to give them some privacy.

The rest of the party was nice. I spent it hanging out and laughing with the group and gorgeous Stefan. We danced around, ate, drank and did it all some more. After we sang Happy birthday and ate the cake Stefan left the group to go home but not without promising to call me sometime soon. Everyone was having a good time and dancing to the latest beats while I was in my seat with Edward. He had even denied to dance with Irina just to keep me company, this Edward is the one I wish he was but whatever.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked all of a sudden but I shook my head no.

"Please... It's one of my favourites." He begged and I laughed but took his awaiting hand.

We went to the middle of the dance floor where everyone else was dancing to 'Diana' by One Direction. We were jumping up and down to the song and singing from the top of our lungs. We swayed to the song together and laughed.

"This is why I love this song." He scream over the loud music.

When the song ended I was exhausted but Edward had already taken me into his arms and we were starting to sway to the slow song. He pulled back a little to look in my eyes and started singing.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

_...beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

"Please sing with me." He whispered in my ear. His eyes a shade of green I had never seen before. I nodded and together we sang the chorus.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

He spun as around and hugged me closer to his body so I couldn't see his face. I fit perfectly under his chin and lay my head on his chest. I stopped singing and heard him sing the rest of the song for me. Before the end of the dance 'A Thousand Years' was already my favourite song.

When the song ended we were still clinging to each other just savouring the moment. We danced like that to the following songs until we were overwhelmed and decided to sit.

"Thanks for dancing with me." He said.

"It was nothing." I said smiling up at him.

"I have a gift for you." He said and I smiled.

"That wasn't necessary." I said.

"It was, I may be a beast but I still have some morals." He joked and we laughed. We walked out to the slightly chilly dawn and looked at the moon in contempt silence. He removed a box from his pocket and handed it to me with a crooked grin on his face. I took the small black box and opened it. "It's a small something but it was perfect for you." He said smiling. I looked down at the box just to be flabbergasted. Inside the box was a small white golden ring. It was shaped like two hands holding a heart, there was a crown on top being put by the same hands that held the heart. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." I said. "Thanks." I hugged him and kissed his soft cheek.

"You're welcome." He said smiling into my hair.

We parted and I once again looked at the box which held the most beautiful ring I had ever seen before.

**Thanks for reading. Lots of love, see you next time. Don't forget that reviews are very appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 15: Everything changes

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful support you have provided. BTW I made a mistake last chapter at writing E Pov but this is the real one. Love you all**

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

**E POV**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Everything changes<p>

"Edward wake up." I heard someone calling behind me. I rolled over and ignored the annoying voice. "Edwaaard, wake up the day has arrived."

"Go away Alice." I said sleepily.

"You're going to miss your flight." Alice said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where am I going to?" I asked lazily.

"I knew you had forgotten. We are going to college!" She announced happily. My eyes opened wide and I sat up. No sign of sleepiness nearby.

"Oxford here we come." I yelled excitedly. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I was so excited, I'm finally going to see Emmett and Rose again.

The past year has brought so many new things, like Emmett going to college leaving both Alice and I here. My increased friendship with Bella. Oh Bella, my heart clenched at the thought of her name. We were going to be apart for the next 4 years, I'll miss her so much. Especially our constant fights. She had turned into one of my closest friends, we had our high and low moments but we were who we were. This year that follows will not only change what I'm used to but also bring lot's of new customs. I'll be in a different school, different house, different country, different continent for fucks sake.

I took a warm, long relaxing shower and brush my teeth. I dressed in a simple button-up shirt and worn out jeans. My feet were covered by my sneakers and my suitcase was in hand. I ran downstairs and drooped the bag were all other were.

"Good-morning mom." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hello." She said smiling warmly at me. I sat down beside her in the huge couch in the living room.

"The day has arrived." I said looking at her warm golden brown eyes.

"Indeed." She said sadly but smiling. "This house will be so empty without my babies." She said sadly and I hugged her.

"We will come back mom. It's just 4 years." I said.

"4 long, lonely years." She said but sighed. "But what can I do? You have to go and I'm very proud of you for getting the scholarship. As long as you are happy and I have grand-children I'm fine." She said kissing my forehead.

"Mom 10 years from now, I'll live in a house nearby and you'll have adorable grand-children to run in your yard." I promised.

"Let's hope it's true." She sighed. "I'll go get your dad so we can have breakfast." She stood and went upstairs.

"Hey." Alice said falling in the seat where mom was.

"Hey." I said looking at her.

"Having some time with mom?" She asked and I nodded. "She is not very happy is she?" Once again I nodded. "Do you think we are doing the right thing?" This time I hesitated.

"I'm sure that in a few years we will all see how right it was for us to go." I said.

"I'll miss Jasper and Bella." She said.

"I'm so glad you're coming with."

"Me too." She sighed.

"What time are they coming anyways?" I asked.

"They'll be here soon." As she said that Jasper and Bella came in the door.

"Speaking of the devil." I said. Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and took her outside.

"Hey." Bella said and I looked up at her.

"Hi." I smiled at her and she smiled back but it was a sad smile. I patted the seat next to me and she sat.

"You look beautiful." I said looking at her. She was in a simple blue dress and sneakers but the one thing that had me grinning from ear to ear was the ring she had on a chain around her neck. The token of love I gave her, the very one she had at all times.

"Thanks." She said blushing. My fingers itched to touch her and so I did.

"Welcome. Bella will you wai-" I started to ask but was interrupted by my mom.

"Let's have breakfast... Oh, hi Bella." She said surprised by seeing Bella.

"Hello Esme." She said standing up and going with my mom to the kitchen, I stood and followed them to the dining room where the table was full with every type of food possible.

"You really have outdone yourself mom." I said looking at the table again.

"I had to." She said simply and we all sat at the table and enjoyed our last meal together.

*******FTLY*******

I shook Charlie's hand quite firmly and smiled at him while he looked at me with pride in his smiled.

"Good luck boy." He said.

"Thank you sir." I said before hugging Bella's mom. "Good-bye Renee." I said.

"Take care." She said cleaning her damp eyes.

"Good-bye mom." I said hugging her tightly.

"Love you Edward." She whispered in my ears.

"I love you too and I promise to call you as soon as we land." I said and she hugged me tighter finally letting her tears escape and soak my shirt.

"In a few weeks I'll convince your dad to take me to your house." She said and I smiled. "You better eat properly Edward Cullen." She said and I chuckled.

"I will." I said and kissed her cheek and went to say good-bye to my father.

"Bye dad." I said shaking his hand but he surprised me and hugged m tight.

"Take care of my daughter and yourself for me please?" He asked and I nodded. I went and shook Jasper's hand while Alice said hood-bye to my parents.

"If anything happens to her, Cullen I swear I'll kill you." He said and I laughed.

"Nothing to worry about, she is my baby sister." I said and we chuckled. I walked to Bella, the only person I still had to say goodbye to.

"Bye Bella." I said getting closer to one of my best friends.

"Goodbye Edward." She said smiling but it came out wrong.

"I'll miss you, Beauty." I said calling her by her nickname.

"I'll miss you too beast." She said and she hugged me. I hugged her back and real tight. I inhaled her sweet scent and kissed her hair.

"_Flight 4320, to London will departure in a few minutes, please go to the plane and take your seats." _It called and I kissed Bella's cheek once more.

Alice and I held our hands and looked back to our friends and family. We waved together and rushed to our plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading everyone please leave your comments. To everyone that wants to see Bella's ring the link is now on my profile and it is the most perfect I could have gotten for her. Thanks for the collaboration. Lots of love and enjoy your week.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: College life

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful support you have provided. ****LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p><strong>B POV<strong>

Chapter 16: College life

It has been one day since I talked to Alice and Edward, it has been two months since I left Seattle, it has been ten weeks since I last saw my best friends and it is slowly killing me. Being here in New York has its ups and downs. I see my family every two weeks. Jasper is in Texas and I feel extremely lonely.

"Bella... Earth calls Bella." My amazing new friend and school colleague said trying to wake me from the profound thoughts.

"I'm right here Steph." I said looking at his deep dark green eyes.

"Good, what were you thinking about?" He asked brushing my hair from my face.

"Just thinking about how I miss my friends." I said looking down at the ring on my necklace. Stefan lifted my face with his index finger and stared into my eyes.

"I'm here for you Bella." He said and brought his face close to mine and kissed my lips slowly but sweetly. It was nice but not the lips I wanted.

"I know you don't like me that way but please give me a chance?" He requested nipping at my bottom lip. _It will make me less lonely, _I thought. _What about Edward? _ A tiny voice said in my voice but I shut it out. I don't need to think about him, maybe he has gotten himself a girl and you are here all alone.

I kissed Stefan and he took that as a yes. Hell, it was a yes.

****************************FTLY*****************************  
>It has been twenty eight months since I started dating Stefan, a few days since I talked to Alice, thirty-two months since I left Seattle, one hundred and forty-eight weeks since I last saw my best friends and two years since Edward refused to talk to me. He was extremely angry at me for dating Stefan and decided not to talk to me. Who did he think he was to refuse me dating other people?<p>

_*Flashback*_

"_Isabella tell me it's not true." His usual velvet voice said angrily._

"_What's not true?" I asked._

"_Tell me you are not dating some ridiculous blond guy you just met." He pleaded, pain evident in his voice._

"_It's half true Edward." I said slowly._

"_Explain yourself." He spat._

"_I am dating a blonde guy but I met him on my seventeenth birthday." I said sadly. I heard some growling in the background and glass breaking._

"_TELL ME YOU ARE NOT DATING THAT STEFAN GUY!" Edward yelled into the phone and I said nothing._

"_Why are you being so stupid you and I have nothing with each other." I spat furiously tears falling down my face._

"_How dare you do this?" He said angrily._

"_Fuck you Cullen, I know that there are a billion girls at your door." I said biting my lip so hard there was blood._

"_Yes there are a billion girls at my door but I never told you I was screwing any of them!" He exclaimed._

"_You don't have to tell me, I know it." I said._

"_You know what? Screw you." It was the last thing I heard before the phone went dead._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Happy birthday Bella." Stefan said from his side of the bed, slowly coming to me.

"Thanks Steph." I said giving him a quick peck on the lips before I jumped out of bed.

"Come here." He whined and I shook my head giggling. "Don't make me come after you Isabella." He said and I ran out of the room only to get scooped up from the ground and into his giant arm.

"You got me." I said breathless and the phone started ringing.

"Saved by the phone." I said and he pouted but put me on the ground.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Happy birthday baby." My mom gushed into the phone and I sat on the couch.

"Thanks mom." I said chuckling.

"I can't believe my baby is twenty-one. She gushed and I laughed.

"You are making me feel old." I said slapping Stefan's hands away from the _twins._

"Stefan stop that." I hissed trying to cover the phone but was failing miserably.

"Go take care of that man." She said and I blushed.

"Kay mom." I said and was about to kiss Steph when dad started grumbling.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey." He said still muttering about respect and that I'm still his daughter.

"Sup old man?" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Nothing, just miss you Bells, happy birthday by the way." He said.

"Thanks dad."

"Esme and Carlisle also wish you a happy birthday." He said and I smiled at the thought of them.

"Thanks daddy." I said smiling widely.

"Guess we'll talk some other time." He said and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Bye dad." I said before hanging up the phone and taking care of my unsatisfied man.

"So... What we doing today?" I asked Stefan once again when we were in the car.

"Not going to tell you." He said.

"Then why did you make me dress up?" I asked whining.

"I also like you better without clothes but we are doing something special for your birthday." He said taking a quick glance at me and I rolled my eyes.

We arrived at one of my favourite restaurants and he took my hand guiding me inside where I opened my mouth in shock. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and my parents were sitting in a table smiling brightly at me.

"Surprise." He whispered in my ear and all I could do was smile a watery smile. He brought my family and best friends to me, he really was an amazing man even if I didn't love him enough. I hugged everyone and we had a nice dinner with laughs and nice conversations. After dinner Alice and I went outside to catch some air.

"I'm sorry _he _isn't here." She said and I smiled at her even though it was a sad smile.

"It's alright, he is still mad at me." I said. "How is he doing anyways?" I asked but my real questioned was _what happened?_

"He was pretty rough at the beginning but now he is way better." She said smiling.

"What's her name." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Arianna." She said and I turned my face away so she couldn't see my face. I was still sad that he moved on but I was happy he did. What kind of hypocrite would I be?

The rest of dinner was uneventful and I was a little off but other than that my night was perfect.

**E Pov**

I knew I should call Bella, after all it was her birthday but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I just spent the day in my beautiful Arianna's arms. She was so nice to me.

"Eddie you should call her." She said while staring at my green eyes.

"I'm not ready Annie." I said staring at her blue eyes and brown hair.

"You know you are my best friend but if you don't man up I will strangle your balls right?" She asked and I nodded burying my head in her petite stomach.

"Annie please let it be." I pleaded and she sighed.

"I give up." She said and stood up from my comfy bed.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"Trying to cheer you up." She said starting to undress herself.

"Annie." I warned but she ignored me and continued. My dick being the dick it was woke up instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel very honoured that some people are reading this story instead of studying for their exams because I do the same with other stories but I think we should also focus on school. <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please don't kill me. I know a lot o you will hate the fact that they moved on but come on they had to. So... Annie is Edward's best friend and fuck buddy but nothing more. They met in a funny way and I'll show you in the next chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it even if it is something I'll hate to hear in order to make it better. Once again reviews are very appreciated.**

**If you are up to reading some family comedy my friend and I decided to right one, the name is Cullen's household, take a look at it.**


	18. Chapter 17: From bad to worse

**WARNING: ****This chapter will change Pov's a lot. **

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

**E POV**

Chapter 17: From bad to worse

It's now my last year of university. A lot has happened these 4 years I've been here, I have changed completely from the good boy I was to a disgusting rebel. I have slowly become the person who I've never wanted to be. The person I promised my grandma I'd never be.

"_I don't care, I don't want her, I want you." I said indifferently._

"_You are a fucking monster Cullen." She spat at me and turned to run away. I looked down because she was right, I was a monster and I would never forget what I have done to her._

I walked to my room and shut the door. The only way I could find out of this misery was under the bed so I got it. I poured myself a shot of scotch and downed it. The tight pleasurable pain I felt in my throat made me feel better about what I had done. There were only a few people that I really wanted to talk to in the moment.

Emmett but he would call me a pussy and probably break my nose. Arianna but she was fucking angry with me. And _Bella_, I wanted to talk to her so badly. I missed her so much but all of this happened because of her, so I called the only person I knew wouldn't judge me but would tell me what to do to fix this.

"Hey Edward." Her calm, soothing voice said.

"Hey, I did something horrible and I need your help." I said into the phone.

**Alice Pov**

I seriously don't understand my best friend or my brother for that matter. I know they love each other but why fight it?

"Alice I'm sorry." Bella said.

"I'm seriously disappointed in you." I sighed.

"I know Alice but what do you want me to do? He is the one that doesn't want to talk to me and I'm very happy with my man." She said stubbornly.

"Bella I can't believe you have accepted to marry Stefan!" I yelled at her. "What do you want me to do, my brother is miserable and won't talk to anyone besides his bottle of scotch?"

"Alice I'm sorry but I love Stefan." She argued.

"You love Edward too." I said and she sighed.

"Ali tell me what you want from me?" she asked tears running down her face.

"I want nothing from you... just tell him ok?" I asked before I grabbed my purse and left Bella's house.

***5 hours later***

My phone rang in my purse and I immediately picked up after seeing Edward's number.

"Edward?" I said.

"Hey Alice." He said calmly into the phone.

"Sup?" I asked.

"I want you to help me buy an engagement ring." He said.

"Eddie I'm in America." I said sadly. _Did he really think Bella would accept to marry him after she just got engaged?_

"I know but we could use the internet for that." He said.

"Okay Edward."

"Thanks sis." He said before hanging up the phone.

_These two are trying to kill me! _I thought collapsing into Jasper's arms.

**Bella Pov**

I sat down on the floor for hours after Alice left. I was devastated, had I just lost my best friend? Had I made a mistake by accepting his proposal.

_*Flashback*_

_I entered my bedroom to find Stefan kneeling with one knee on the ground filled with red petals and a box with a ring in his hand._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, you are my world, my life and my everything. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" He asked and my eyes went wide._

"_Stefan this is... Oh my gosh!" I said looking around and he was fidgeting on the floor. I went to him and pulled him to his feet. "Yes." I said and his smile grew. He enveloped me in his arms and kissed my cheek._

"_For a moment I thought you would say no." He said and I looked at the floor. I was going to say no and I knew that my answer would bite me in the ass._

_*End of Flashback*_

I cried on the floor that night until Stefan got home and I fell numb.

**Edward Pov**

"Mom I proposed to her." I said to the phone connecting me to Esme.

"Her who baby?" She asked and my tears escaped.

_*Flashback*_

"_Annie what do you think about the ring?" I asked her._

"_It's really beautiful but Edward I have to tell you something." She said looking at me with sad eyes._

"_You don't have to Annie." I started but she shook her head violently._

"_I do." She said as tears fell from her face. "Edward you can't propose to Bella. Alice called me and said she was engaged to Stefan." She said and my entire world fell around me._

"_I wasn't going to propose to her." I said and remembered the reason I had this ring in my hand._

"_Then who is the ring for?" She asked._

"_For you Annie, I love you." I said staring at the ring._

"_You love her more." Annie said._

"_Arianna will you marry me?" I asked looking her in the eyes._

"_No Edward." She said._

"_Why not?" I asked._

"_Because you love her not me!" She spat._

"_I do love you Annie." I argued._

"_You love me as your best friend or fuck buddy but not as your wife." She yelled._

"_I want you Annie." I said._

"_You love her and you hate the fact that she moved on and is with someone else."_

"_No." I said._

"_You are just using me to forget her." She yelled._

"_I don't care Annie." I said trying to calm myself. "I hate her and I know that all women are just like her, bitches." I said through gritted teeth._

"_I think you are forgetting I'm one." She said._

"_I don't care, I don't want her, I want you." I said indifferently._

"_You are a fucking monster Cullen." She spat at me and turned to run away. I looked down because she was right, I was a monster and I would never forget what I have done to her._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everybody, thanks for reading and for reviewing even if last chapter only had very few reviews , but thanks anyways. I have realised that I make a lot of stupid spelling and grammatical mistakes in my writing apparently I wrote 'hearth' instead of heart. So I'm extremely sorry for that and for the future mistakes but also grateful that none of you made fun of me because of it. Lots of love.**


	19. Chapter 18: It starts to get better

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

Chapter 18: It starts to get better

* * *

><p><strong>E POV<strong>

_*One month Later*_

It has been one month since Ann talked to me and I feel extremely guilty because of not just taking her cousins virtue but breaking her heart in the process. I only did that to Lauren because she was fucking annoying me but what can I do if not what I know best? Having Ann not talking to me made me realise what an idiot I have been to Bella. It's true that she ripped my heart to shreds but we were not together because I chose it.

Today I will go apologise to Ann and she will have to forgive me. Not because I'm Edward Cullen but because I'll do anything she wants me to do in order to be forgiven. I grabbed the car keys and went to Ann's doorstep but first made a little stop at a florist to get her some flowers and also stopped at a bakery to get our favourite snack.

I hesitantly rang the bell and waited for someone to come answer the door. She opened the door but as soon as she saw me she started to close it but I put my foot on the way.

"What do you want Cullen?" She asked indifferently.

"I came here to apologise to you Ann. I'm sorry I broke your little cousin's heart, I'm sorry I used you, I'm sorry I asked you to marry me even if we didn't love each other. I'm sorry I'm a moron." I said looking at her with pleading eyes.

"You really are a moron." She said and I chuckled.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I asked smiling a little.

"Fine Cullen." She said and my small grin broke into a large one.

"Thank you Ann." I said giving her the flowers and the cheese cake I hid behind me.

"You can come in." She said taking the goodies from me and entering the house.

"Thanks for the invite but I need to amend some other problems." I said. The talk with my mom confused the hell out of me but it was starting to make sense.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have to apologise to your cousin." I said looking at my feet.

"Oh." Was the only thing she said.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked still not looking at her.

"You'll find her at her house." She said then hugged me. "You are doing the right thing."

"Thanks Ann." I said before I left her house and made my way to Lauren's house. When I arrived I knocked on the door and a tall man with a scary look opened the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked.

"Hey, can I please talk to Lauren?" I asked and he started frowning.

"What do you want with my girlfriend?" He asked and I started coughing. _She has a boyfriend? Fuck!_

"I just wanted to apologise to her." I said. "I think you yourself could tell her that Edward Cullen stopped by to apologise." I said.

"I'll tell her." He said before shutting the door in my face.

I made my way home and grabbed my phone. Here comes the last one.

**B Pov**

I was making my way out from the library to go meet Stefan when my phone started ringing. I grabbed the phone and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Bella." _His _voice said. _Fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck._ My mind yelled at me.

"Hi Edward." I said my voice small. I entered the cab and gave him directions to my apartment. I'd call Stefan and tell him I wasn't feeling well.

"How are you?" He asked and I sighed.

"I'm good, but can you get straight to the point?" I asked.

"I'm good too thanks for asking," he said sarcastically. "Just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all these years." He said.

"It's fine, I guess." I said looking out the window.

"I'm really sorry for everything." He said and I nodded even if he couldn't see.

"I'm engaged Edward." I said quickly.

" I know and wish you the best of happiness." He said his voice a little softer.

"Thank you. So how is Arianna?" I asked remembering he had a girlfriend. Of course we would both move on.

"She is good," he said and I stayed quiet. "Bella?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I hope you get what you want in life." He said before hanging up. I paid the cab what I needed to and rushed upstairs. I wanted him, our future but I needed to do something in order to get what I wanted.

I had to make my decision if I wanted to be with him or Stefan. It took me several hours to figure it out.

_*4 hours later* _

"Bella?" Stefan said as he arrived at our house, the one we were renting together, the one I would be leaving in a few hours.

"In the bedroom." I said. He arrived seconds later.

"Hey babe, you travelling? I saw those bags in the door." He said and I instantly felt guilty for what I was about to do.

"Stefan, I'm sorry." I said and looked at my feet.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked confused.

"I'm leaving." I said looking into his eyes.

"For how long?" He asked.

"Forever. Stefan I can't do this anymore, I'm not happy Stefan." I said a single tear escaping my eyes.

"What, why? I'm sorry Bella, I promise I won't do it again Bella please don't go." He pleaded looking at me with sad green eyes.

"It's not you Stefan." I said.

"Really? You are using the it's not you it's me?" He said now his face a dark shade of pink.

"I'm sorry Stefan, we are just not meant to be." I said.

"What about what we built together BELLA. OF COURSE WE ARE MEANT TO BE." He yelled.

"No Stefan, we are not." I said more tears falling down my cheeks.

"You don't love me anymore?" He asked.

"Stefan I do love you." I said and looked down at my feet.

"Then why are you doing this to me, to us?" He asked.

"Because I also love someone else."I said and left the room. "Hope you get everything you want in life." I said in his ear before I left the house with my bags.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, thanks for reading and for reviewing. I'm sorry many of you are getting confused with the story and think it's getting extremely bad. I do have a reason for most stuff I do there but you are right it might be a bit miss leading. In the summary it said that they were being forced to marry each other and in the moment they do want to, but have you thought that when the time comes one of them might not want to and does marry anyway. I realized I have been miss-spelling Esme's name and I'm sorry for that but thought that since RenEsme's name is a mixture of Rene and Esme that it would also be spelled like that and for that I'm sorry. If you don't like it I'm sorry but it was a mistake and humans like me make mistakes. The criticism is really good for me in order to improve my way of writing but I can't say they don't make me feel like crap. Thanks and hope you don't give up because of my stupidity. **


	20. Chapter 19: Going back home

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE! **

Chapter 19: Going back home

**B POV**

Today is the day. I'm going back home. I'm finally finished with my course in business management, I would rather have gotten a degree in English literature but I needed to get what I did in order to take care of the family business. Marrying Edward would bring both our parents immense profit because my dad owns one of the largest security companies in the United Sates and Edward's dad owns the factory of production of materials security need. So joining both families would be the complete package.

In the beginning of the agreement I was outraged. How could they have chosen him to be my husband if we didn't want to marry each other? Now I don't really mind, I have fallen for him, he has fallen for me. He broke my heart and I broke his. Now that all this drama is over I hope we can finally settle down and just be happy.

I made my way to the air plane with my luggage so I could go back to Seattle. Back home. I sat down on a seat by myself and thought about what would happen once I was back. Did I change? Did he change? Are we going to connect like we used to? Fuck! Without even realising the plane was landing and my time to think was over.

"Hey Bells." My dad said taking my suitcases.

"Hey dad." I said and hugged him.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, where's mom?"

"She's at Esme's making lunch. We are going there now." He said.

"Can we go home first?" I asked looking at him.

We made our way home. The house that I haven't set a foot in for almost five years. The last time I was there I was 18, now I'm 22. Wow! It is long. I entered the house and it looked almost the same. The only difference were the pictures of my development attached to the wall. In the first picture I was a newborn, the one beside it I looked about 9 months, then I there were others throughout my childhood. My eyes froze on the picture of the day Edward left for university. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I were all hugging and smiling. I hope we will be this close again. The last picture was the one of my graduation which was only two months ago.

I went upstairs into my bedroom. It looked exactly the same. Everything the way I left it. Everything was exactly the same. I took a shower with my strawberry shampoo that I missed so much. I used lavender shampoo there because it was Stefan's favourite. I towel dried my hair and tied it into a messy ponytail, I was definitely needing a haircut, my hair was so long it was past my waist. I got a simple white shirt and put on blue shorts before running downstairs.

"Ready to go." I said.

"Bells you forgot to put on shoes." My dad said chuckling. I laughed and ran to get my sandals. I quickly made my way downstairs and looked at my dad.

"Is anything missing now?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Nothing sweetheart." He said and we went to the car. The whole way to the Cullen's house I was pretty much bouncing in my chair. I would see them again, I would see him again. Before Charlie turned off the car I was already out and running to their door. As I was about to knock Emmett opened the door wide and I fell on him.

"Bella!" He said giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett!" I said just as happily.

"Hello Emmett." My dad said from behind me and Emmett let go of me.

"Mr. Swan." He said shaking my dad's hand. We walked inside and I heard my mom's familiar voice. I missed her so much.

"What you ladies doing?" I asked innocently from behind.

"Bella." My mom said turning around to hug me.

"Hey mom." I said as she looked me up and down to make sure I was really there.

"You look so skinny." My mom said holding my arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Esme." I said looking at my second mom. She was so nice to me and such a role model. Just her smile was motherly.

"Hello Bella." Esme said hugging me quickly and going back to her cakes. I bet my mom was just watching because she is seriously a mess in the kitchen. "I guess you know where to find everyone." She said and I nodded.

I went to the games room cause that was the place we usually stayed before. I entered to find the room just the same but with a few more video games on the ever growing shelf.

"Hi." I said waving at Jasper who was on the couch with a controller in his hand.

"Hi." He said dropping the remote and coming to me quickly. I hugged him and we both started laughing. Jasper had surely grown. If he was taller before, now he was almost as tall as Emmett. His muscles were more defined and he had a little moustache. His hair was cut short but not short enough to make him look like a prisoner.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Alice and Rose are upstairs chatting; Emmett is talking to Carlisle in his office and Edward is not home." He said and I nodded. I won't deny that I was disappointed that Edward wasn't home.

"Thanks, see you later I guess." I said going out of the room to Alice's bedroom. I knocked lightly and heard a faint come in so I made my way inside.

"Hellos." I said as I entered and Rosalie immediately looked at me.

"Hey." She said smiling at me. "Now we are complete." She said and I looked around for Alice but she wasn't there.

"Was that Bella's voice?" Alice asked from the toilet.

"Yes, it was me." I said and she came out running. She hugged me tight and we fell to the bed.

"Hey." I said after a few good minutes of laughter.

"Rose is right now we are complete." She said rolling off of me.

"We should go downstairs, dinner will be ready soon." I said after a few minutes of just smiling at each other.

"We totally should." Rose said standing from the pink puff . We walked downstairs chatting until we arrived at the kitchen.

"Esme do you need any help?" I asked.

"Just take the food to the table." She said smiling. We took the large amount of food and put it on the table. I was going back to the dining room with a glass of water when I heard Edward's voice followed by a girl's giggle. I had put the glass on the table when Edward entered the room smiling with a girl in his arms. She had light brown hair and blue eyes, she was a little taller than me but instead of being skinny she had curves.

"Bella." Edward whispered and froze in place when he saw me, mouth hanging open and green eyes wide.

"Indeed it's me, now close your mouth before your drool falls out." I said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, I just wanted to say a million thanks for the reviews and to those of you that supported me through my insecurities. This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Jazybear9**

**TwilighterSam1989**

**EriksAngeldeMusica**

**And every other reader as well. I wonder if anyone knows who is the girl with Edward? If you do tell me. Lots of love. **


	21. Chapter 20: Oh hi

**LINK TO THEIR OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Oh... hi<p>

**E POV**

Ann and I went out for a drive around town. I wanted to show her how beautiful life here could be. After the whole incident last year I decided it was time for her to meet my family. A couple of months ago Ann discovered she was lesbian and that led to her parents disowning her so I am the only family she has got left. We might not be blood related but in my heart she is like a sibling.

"Earth to Edward." She said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"I'm here." I said smiling sweetly at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you have green stuff in your teeth." She gasped and looked at herself in the mirror, by my house's door.

"I do not." She said slapping my arm.

"You are just to blind to see it." I said putting one arm around her and opening the door.

"Oh really?" She said and we both burst into laughter. I entered the dining room to have my world turn in its axis. Bella stood in my living room putting the table.

"Bella?" I said a little shaken. I looked at her up and down. MY did she look drop dead gorgeous. She wore black skinny jeans and a blue top that hugged her perfectly. Bella looked mostly the same, the differences were that she had definitely grown her breasts and her hips. Her hair looked longer but the natural red highlights were more visible; her eyes were still the same brown but they didn't shine like they used to when we were younger. Her skin looked perfectly sun kissed and she was just beautiful.

"Indeed it's me, now close your mouth before your drool falls out." She said smirking. "Hey, you are?" She asked looking at Ann. I quickly recovered from my Bella-induced-comma.

"Hi, I'm Arianna and you are the famous Isabella." She said smiling.

"Pleasure to meet you Arianna but I prefer being called Bella."

"And I prefer being called Ann." She said. "I'll leave you two for a chat. Edward I'll be with Esme in the kitchen." She said as she left.

"You look beautiful." I said still looking at her. Her cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. How I missed her blush.

"Thanks," she said turning around. "Your girlfriend is really... British." She said still not looking at me. So she thought Ann was my girlfriend? Pf not even close.

"She is not my girlfriend." I said smirking. Was she jealous? She couldn't be she was engaged. "How is your fiancé?" I asked and she looked at me.

"We broke up." She said her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I guess." I said awkwardly. She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen and I followed her. "That's not what I meant." I said and she turned around.

"What did you mean?" She spat at me.

"I meant that I am sorry you are not together but I'm not really sorry." I said and she narrowed her eyes at me. "That came out wrong, I'm sad that you are unhappy but I can't lie that that was an amazing news for me."

"And why is that? You like seeing me sad don't you?" she said her voice rising an octave.

"You know very well what I mean." I said getting frustrated with the situation.

"No I don't Edward. I fucking left that guy for you and here you come to your parent's house with another bimbo!" She said.

"First of all she is not a bimbo and second, WHAT?!"

"You heard me." She said

"Yes I did but it doesn't mean I understood." I said.

"Well, I left Stefan the day you called me because I realised that I was just with him to forget you!" She spat and angry tears rolled down her face.

"How was I supposed to know if you didn't tell me?" I asked also angry.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know if you still loved me."

"I always loved you Bella!" I said and turned around only to see my whole family staring at me. I looked down and raced to my bedroom.

Not 1 minute passed after I shut my door when Carlisle, my dad came inside.

"You're doing it again." He said.

"What?" I asked but my voice was muffled by the pillow.

"You are pushing the two of you apart even if you clearly love each other."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Apologise and propose to her son. I don't have much time left to lead the company and I need you and Emmett to take care of it."

"What do you mean you don't have much time left?" I asked fully alert.

"I'm dying Edward. I have cancer." He said.

"Why don't you treat it?" I asked. I looked at him and he did look different. He was skinnier, his blonde hair which used to be full of life was losing its life and his skin was paler than usual.

"There is no cure to what I have Edward, I dying and you have to be strong for this family." He said.

"How long do you have?"

"The doctors say I have one year left maybe less." He said indifferently.

"Who knows about this?" I asked.

"Only you and Esme know this. Edward you must promise me that you will marry Isabella before I die and take care of this family. Your mother and sister are my most precious treasure and I need you to take my place." He said tears escaping his eyes. In the twenty-three years that I have lived I only saw my dad cry once, when grandma died.

"When will you tell the rest of the family?" I asked aware that no one else new.

"When I'm on my death bed." He said chuckling but I knew it wasn't a sincere one. "Promise me Edward." He said and I looked at his deep blue eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update but it's finally here. Please review.. If you have nothing nice to say please don't say anything at all.**


	22. Chapter 21: Confused and favours

Chapter 21: Confused and Favours

**B Pov**

"_I always loved you Bella!" _His voice echoed in my head and my chest hurt. He turned and walked away from. I looked at everyone's opened eyes before I turned to the door.

"Bella where are you going?" My mom asked.

"Somewhere that is not here." I said and walked out. As soon as the door behind me shut I ran like I had never before. I ran and tripped but kept on running until I couldn't anymore. I looked behind but I couldn't see anything from here. I must have run for a very long while. I fell on the ground and cried. I cried for what happened now, I cried for Stefan, I cried for those 4 years that Edward wouldn't talk to me, I cried until I couldn't anymore.

"You okay there?" Asked a feminine voice. I looked up to see the British girl.

"Why do you care?" I said harshly. She laughed without any sense of humour and sat beside me.

"You know he likes you a lot right?" She said.

"Just leave me alone." I said dropping my head to my hands.

"Not before I tell you what you made him go through. I should really hate you, you know?" She asked and it was my time to laugh.

"Edward is like the brother I never had and it tears me apart to see him suffer and I had to endure that for four fricking years." She continued.

"Why aren't you with him now then?" I spat.

"Because he cares for you and if anything happened to you it would kill him." She said calmly. "I know you don't like me, you have no reason to and I don't really care if you do or not but you make him suffer any more than when he discovered you were engaged, I'll personally beat you until you come to your senses. If I were not gay I swear I would take that piece of a man for myself. You are lucky he has feelings for you so just get over it." She said standing up and starting to walk away. I thought about what she said but something caught my attention.

"He has feelings for me?" I asked. She chuckled.

"I threatened you and told you I was gay and that's what you ask me?" She said laughing. "Yes he has feelings for you." She said and left. I stayed there for a while longer than decided it was time to go back. I cleaned my face as best as I could and walked to the house.

When I entered the kitchen everyone but Edward were there. Esme smiled at me then looked at Alice.

"Why don't you help her get comfortable." Esme said and Alice nodded. Rosalie extended her hand and I took it.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked when we were in Alice's room.

"Like crap." I said and sank on the pink puff on the floor.

*******FTLY*******

I was walking on the park with Edward since he asked me to go there cause he had something important to tell me.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." He apologised.

"I'm sorry for being a pain in you, _ass._" I said and he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. It has been a month since I arrived here in Seattle, Edward has never been the extreme ass he used to be but he was also never _my Edward._

"You know that Alice will pretty much attack you as soon as we get home don't you?" He asked.

"I know, she always does when I go out with you." I said. We had been out before but never on a real date but Alice insisted it was a date.

"Remember the first day, when we went to the theatre?" He asked and I chuckled.

"She didn't even wait for us to get inside the house before she demanded for details." I said and he smiled. "She thinks we are 'secretly dating'." I said using quotation marks in the air.

"Would you like to be 'secretly dating'?" He asked serious and my smile fell.

"Um... Are you asking me out?" I asked avoiding his question.

"If I were would you say yes?" He asked and I looked at the ground.

"I don't know." I said but quickly changed the subject. "So what did you bring me here for?" I asked and he got that clouded look he always had on our 'dates'.

"What's with the look?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What look?" He asked.

"Always that we are out it seems like you want to tell me something but then you get this look on your face and don't say anything." I said.

"Oh." He said and frowned.

"Just tell me already." I demanded and he nodded. He grabbed my hand and took me deep into the woods where no one could see us.

"I know this sounds wrong and stuff but it's killing me that I never know how to do this or when." He said looking at any place that wasn't my face.

"Now would be a pretty good time." I said and he nodded. He put his hand on his pocket and removed a small black box.

"Bella I know it's too much to ask but would you please do me a favour?" he asked and I just kept looking at the box in his hand wide eyed. What was he doing.

"Will you please marry me?" He asked and opened the box. There was one of the most beautiful rings I have ever seen in my life. It was white gold with little diamonds near the three main big diamonds.

"What?" I asked and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just please say yes, I really need this. Please?" He asked his eyes pleading. Pain and angst was visible in his features. I looked deep in his eyes and I saw no life at all.

"Why are you doing this Edward?" I asked allowing my own pain register in my voice.

"Because I need you to marry me. Please, we don't have much time left."

"What do you mean by we don't have much time left?" I asked and his eyes turned a very deep shade of green, almost black.

"Bella, just please?" He pleaded even more if that was possible.

"Edward I don't understand." I said but he nodded.

"Please." He whispered. _We are going to get married eventually what will change if I say no now?_

"Yes." I whispered almost inaudible.

"Thank you." He said and put the ring into my finger. How could something feel so wrong and so right at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading I know it was an awful proposal but Edward isn't exactly Edward at the moment. Please review. **


	23. Chapter 22: What have I agreed to?

Chapter 22: What have I agreed to?

**B Pov**

I was sitting in the corner of a fancy shop looking at Alice and Rose modelling dresses they would wear for the wedding. It's so frustrating that I have to be involved with every decision for it. If I could I wouldn't eve attend it but what can I do when I'm the one getting married.

"Do you think this is the dress?" Rose asked turning around. "I look fat in it." She whined.

"Sweetheart you look pregnant, it's different." Alice said and I laughed.

"Rose you look perfect with that dress, finding another one that suites you this well will be hard." I warned her.

The past five months have been exactly the same. Planning for a wedding that I thought I wanted to have. Announcing the wedding sure was awkward but I'm very grateful to Rose for saving me.

_***Flashback- 5 months ago***_

_We were all having dinner at my house. The table full of delicious treats made by the servants at our house._

"_Family we have an announcement to make." Edward said, his face and voice void of emotion._

"_We are getting married." I said holding his hand. The silence that followed it was disturbing and very uncomfortable. All eyes on the table were on me except for Carlisle who was looking at his son._

"_What?" My mom asked. All I could do was offer her a very small and forced smile. Rose, Alice and Esme looked at me and smiled lightly._

"_Bella and Edward aren't the only one with an announcement." Rose said grabbing Emmett's hand._

" _We're having a baby!" Emmett said and immediately all eyes turned to her and I sighed relieved. _

"_I get to plan a wedding and decorate a nursery," Alice said excitedly. "Brothers of mine, you are officially Awesome!" She squealed and hugged me then Rose. Congratulations were said to both couple and we thanked everyone._

_**One week later**_

"_Guys you won't believe it." Rose said as soon as she entered the door. All members of the Cullen and Hale family were there, including me and Ann._

"_What?" Alice asked from her loveseat with Jasper._

"_I'm pregnant with twins." _

_**One month later**_

"_Guys you won't believe what." Rose said while we were cake tasting for the wedding._

"_What?" Emmett asked with a mouthful of cake._

"_I'm pregnant of triplets." Rose said and all colour drained from Emmett's face._

_***End of flashback***_

That for sure was a memorable month.

"Girls I think you look beautiful." Said the lady assisting us.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"Do you guys think it will fit till next week?" Rose asked and we nodded.

"Bella, it's your turn." The lady said as Esme and my mom came rushing in with my flower girl, Nessie.

"Hellos." Nessie sang entering the room.

"Hey, why doesn't she try her dress first?" suggested and the lady nodded and extended her hand to nine-year-old Nessie and she took it.

"Honey how excited are you? Your wedding is in a little less than a week." My mom gushed and I tried to smile

"I'm nervous." _And I want to run away._

"I'm so happy for you, baby." She said and sat beside Esme.

A few minutes later Nessie modelled her blue dress with ivory, polka-dots and sheer stripes. Followed by Alice in her grey dress that riches mid-thigh, the skirt flows beautifully when she walks and the top fits her well enough to show her curves. And lastly Rosalie with a long, grey dress that makes a beautiful curve on her belly.

"It's my turn now." I said standing and walking to the dressing room where I tried my dress.

*******FTLY*******

"Can I talk to you?" I asked entering Edward's bedroom. He looked up from his computer and nodded. I walked to him and sat across from him. One look at my face and he knew I was serious.

"What is this about?" He asked and closed the laptop from his desk and looked at the black couch I was sitting in.

"Edward I need to know." I said and he sighed.

"What do you need to know, Bella. I can't tell you anything I don't know myself."

"I know there is something wrong, Edward. I might not know the new you but I know _you_, do you get me?" I asked and he shook his head no. "I mean... ever since the day after I arrived there has been something messing with your mind, you look more, I don't know, stressed maybe? There is something wrong with the way you talk, with the way you stand, goodness with the way you _breathe_." I said and now I was pacing around.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair and sighed. "Bella there is nothing I can tell you."

"Of course there is!" I said exasperated. "In less than a week I will be your wife for freak sakes." I said and he looked down at his hands.

"I'm very grateful to you for accepting to marry me but there is nothing to talk about now. I'm very tired if you could excuse me." He said opening the door for me. I sighed and made my way out but stopped on the door to look at him.

"I'll see you in the wedding." I said and left his room and made my way downstairs where the moms were.

"Bella honey, we have the next five days planned out perfectly." My mom said excitedly and I gave her a small smile.

"I can't wait for it."

The next days passed in a blur. The moms took me out to the spa, then Alice, Rose and even Arianna took me out for a nice day with the girls, there were a lot of wedding last touches to do and suddenly I'm in my room with my brides maids, hair dressers and make-up artists.

"Bella honey, your make-up looks wonderful and your hair is so... I have no words." My mom said whipping her face, luckily her make-up was made waterproof.

"I can't the day is here." She said.

_Neither can I mom. Neither can I._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing. The day has finally arrived and I'm more then excited to write it. Reviews are very much appreciated.<strong>


	24. Chapter 23: I'm married

Chapter 23: I'm married

**E Pov**

I was standing on the end of the aisle dressed in my wedding tux waiting for my _beloved_ bride to make an appearance. To my left stood my best man, Jasper and on the front row seat were my parents, Bella's mom and my groomsman Emmett. On all other rows were family, friends and business partners.

The church was decorated with beautiful white roses and long fancy bows. Everything was very big and expensive much to my dismay. Why such a big wedding if it was just all a facade? My thoughts were interrupted by wedding march song, I took a deep breath and looked at the large door. Nessie, Rose and Alice walked in with grins planted on their faces. They all looked beautiful and graceful as they made their way in. When I looked back at the door my breath was stolen from me.

"Beautiful." I whispered. She was there. Bella, my future wife was there. Her eyes were frantic looking at the amount of guests there, half of which we didn't even know.

Her eyes focused on me and she smiled a little. I grinned right back at her. I couldn't help it, she looked gorgeous in that huge white gown. Her hair was up in an organised bun with diamonds glistening with the light provided by the crystal chandeliers.

"Hey." She whispered when she reached me.

"Hey." I said smiling at her.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur mostly because I couldn't stop ogling my future wife. I put the ring on her finger and kissed it, she repeated and when the priest said that the groom could kiss the bride I gave her a small peck on the lips.

I was seated at the reception with my bride next to me. The place was big and decorated beautifully. There were guests mingling and congratulating us. I sipped my champagne and looked at Bella, once again her beauty flabbergasted me.

"What?" Bella asked catching me staring at her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I asked and she rolled her eyes but I caught a hint of a smile on her lips. I leant down and brushed my lips against hers just because I could and also because I couldn't help myself.  
>" What was that for?" She asked smiling.<p>

"Just that I have the most beautiful wife." I said mocking insignificance.

"Oh my who is she?" She asked.

"You'll have to guess." I told her and she pouted. I just shrugged.

"You are no fun." She said poking me. I laughed.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked and she took my hand. We made our way to the dance floor and I spun her around.

"You look very happy today." She told me while swaying to the song. There were flashes of cameras as I dipped my head to whisper in her ear.

"I am." I said.

"And why is that?"

"Well... first of it is my wedding day and secondly, what man wouldn't be happy when he knows that he is going to have a wonderful time once he reached home?" I said and she shivered making a smirk grow in my face.

"What indecent thoughts you have Mr. Cullen." She said and I chuckled.

"They are not indecent to innocent people Mrs. Cullen." I joked.

"I never said I was." She said.

"May I cut in?" Charlie said tapping my shoulder lightly. I gave him his daughter's hand and made my way to my table.

"Having a nice time?" Alice asked sitting in Bella's place.

"I guess it isn't unpleasant." I said still looking at the dance floor.

"Want to know where your honeymoon will take place?" She asked and I looked at her. She had a devious smirk and a glint in her eyes.

"If you don't mind sharing the information." I said and she laughed.

"We have two tickets to Madrid. You leave tomorrow morning at eight which gives you plenty of time." She said already knowing my plans for the night.

Even if I haven't been the happiest person lately I still wanted to make Bella happy. I cared for her deeply and I was very grateful that she had accepted my request so being the caring, happy man I used to be- even for five days only- would be my way of thanking her. I promised myself that I would do and be what she wanted me to be during our wedding day and honeymoon. I would allow myself to let go of all the problems and just be good for her.

Marrying Bella is my dream come true but also my greatest fear. How could I not fall deeper in love with her? How could I keep her from being unhappy? How could I be the perfect husband for her?

"Edward, you'll do just fine." Alice said as if reading my thoughts.

"Thank you sis." I said. She stood up and smiled at me before rushing to her table.

I looked to the crowd once again to see my own blushing bride laughing at whatever Emmett was telling her. I hope I can keep that smile planted on her face for as long as I lived.

After dessert the guests started saying their goodbyes and leaving. Bella and I went soon after leaving our family there. I opened the door to the limo so she could enter and I sat beside her.

"Did you enjoy our wedding?" I asked her once we were moving. She sighed and leant on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." She said and I nodded.

"How would you like it to be?" I asked curious.

"First I would like it if the man I was marrying was really in love with me and the feelings were reciprocated," _ouch!_ "Secondly, I would like something small with family and close friends only not a fucking fairytale wedding and lastly with a comfortable dress." She said tugging on her dress.

"I'm sorry you didn't have the wedding of your dreams." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Edward it's not your fault so please stop frowning. It wasn't that bad either, I have to admit I had some fun. Didn't you?" She asked.

"It was nice, I guess."I said and she smiled and tried to stifle a yawn. "Tired?" I guessed.

"It was a long torturing day." She breathed.

"Sleep beautiful, I'll wake you up once we arrive." I said kissing her forehead. She mumbled something unintelligent and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, thanks for reading. If you want to review I wouldn't complain much *wink*. Sorry for taking a month to write this but it ain't easy.**


	25. Chapter 24: What the hell

Chapter 24: What the hell

**B Pov**

I woke up in Edward's arms soon after I fell asleep. I looked up to find him looking down at me and smiled. I thought back to our wedding, it was very white, big and expensive. It was gorgeous but not my _dream_ wedding. I looked out the tinted window and felt Edward's hand caressing mine, and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked seeing his sad eyes looking at me.

"Nothing," he said and changed his face into one which was completely serene but there was still that shadow in his eyes. "We are here," he said as the car parked. I let whatever it was that was bothering him go and nodded. He slowly led me to the chalet of our hotel with one of his hands in my back.

He opened the door and my heart did a summersault at the sight of the room. It was beautiful. The bed had white sheets that were long and to the floor. The floor was wooden and had champagne coloured carpets beside the bed. On the corner I noticed two suitcases and two smaller bags. I walked to the bed and lightly brushed my fingers across the many pillows.

"You like it?" Edward said and I spun around startled. He was looking at me with curious eyes. I nodded.

"Yes... I like it." I said and he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you want to shower first or should I go?" He asked.

"You can go first," I said and he entered the bathroom. He came back soon after dressed in blue flannel pyjama pants and a white T-shirt. I took a long, warm bath and dressed in my new pyjamas. A baby blue silk dress. I brushed through my tangles and brushed my teeth before going back to the bedroom.

Edward was on his side of the bed looking at the sealing. The bed lamp was on on his side and it illuminated his features. His tousled bronze hair, his square jaw, his vibrant green that no longer held that happiness.

"Hey," I whispered and laid down beside him. He looked at me and tried to smile but it came out wrong. "Edward are you okay?"

"I am, let's go to bed, you are tired," he said and turned off the lamp. I stayed there in the dark for a while and closed my eyes. I turned on the light and looked at him.

"When will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked and he opened his eyes.

"Bella please.."

"No, Edward this thing is killing you therefore killing me," I said and he held my hand under the covers.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said but didn't say anything else. I turned away from him and turned the light off. After a while I heard him sighing.

"Carlisle has cancer Bella" he said and I turned the light back on before sitting up abruptly.

"_What_?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you," he said.

"How did you not want to worry me? Is this the reason why you asked me to marry you?"

"I just didn't, okay? Yes... No... more or less," he said

"Explain yourself." I demanded.

"It's Carlisle's wish to see me happy, to see the company thrive... I care for you Bella, I really do. _I_ want to see you happy. Bella, ever since we were teenagers I have wanted you. Now I have you, I want to make you happy. I want to tell you how much I love you, I want to _show you_ how much I love you," he said and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

I hugged Edward as hard as I could. "I love you too Edward," I whispered into his ear.

*******FTLY*******

"Good morning," I heard him say while trailing feather like kissed on my face and neck. I smiled and opened my eyes to see my husband.

"Morning," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry to wake you up but we have to get dressed so we can go."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You already think our honeymoon is over? It's just starting." He said kissing the sweet spot behind my ear. He passed his tongue behind my ear and I moaned.

"Ed-ward... you have to s-s-stop," I moaned as he descended to my neck.

"No," he said putting his hand on my naked back.

"Edward." I shrieked when his hand continued its' was down to my core.

"Let's shower." He said standing up and showing me his naked glory. I nodded and got up. The chill of the morning hit me and I shivered.

"Cold?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me. I nodded and kissed his chest.

_*50 minutes later*_

"You didn't tell me where we are going.," I said putting on my sandals while he rolled up his blue button up and carried our bags.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked and I nodded.

"The airport," he said and left the room. I rolled my eyes and ran to the car with my purse in hand. He opened the door to the backseat of the limo for me and I entered.

"Could you give me a little more details?" I asked while he put his arm around me.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said kissing me and I sighed.

"You know we have a lot to talk about don't you?" I asked after a while.

"I know but I intend on keeping you busy for the rest of the week so we will talk about it when we are back." He said and smiled his crooked grin that I missed so much.

"How so husband?" I asked.

"By shagging you everywhere I can," he said kissing me. "Did I tell you how much I love when you call me that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and being patient with me for the past month. I've had some problems with all the negative reviews but I hope I'm back on track. **


	26. Chapter 25: We will solve it together

Chapter 25: We will solve it together

**B Pov**

Madrid could only be described with one word... perfect. Edward was super sweet the whole week. He'd do the simplest things like brushing his thumb over my wedding band, ask for my opinion about everything we saw, sing softly when I was restless and many other things. Of course there were times were he would slip back into his depression but he would compose himself quickly and just be attentive and caring again.

I loved the fact that he was trying for me but I knew that he wasn't really trying to move forward but pressing pause. I vowed to myself that I would try my best to get him up again. Would he change when we are back home?

"What you thinking about?" he whispered putting his arm around me from behind. I turned on the bed to look at him and lightly brushed circular patterns across his arm.

"Just thinking about you," I said. "What do you want to do when we are back home?" he frowned.

"About what?"

"You know... Carlisle? Is he doing any treatment? When is he telling your family?" He sat up and moved from the bed to stand by the window.

"He wants to avoid it for the time being and only tell the family when he can no longer hide it. About treatment I don't know, apparently it's in the final stages and there is no way." Edward said still looking out the window.

"Edward, we will solve it together," I said going to him. "No matter what we will move past this as a family but first we must convince him to tell the rest, because it definitely is not fair to keep them in the dark, then maybe we could get him to go to therapy. It might not cure him completely but it won't be as bad as it is now without any medical treatment." I said and he sighed.

"I don't know Bella." He said running his hand trough his hair.

"We both don't and we will never know if we don't try," I said and he held my hand in his. "Together," I whispered.

"Together," he said.

*******FTLY*******

"Bella, Edward my darlings." Esme said when we opened the door to the house. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Esme." I said smiling warmly at her.

"How do you like your new house?" Esme asked.

"It's lovely mother," Edward said. It was. The house was small and cosy with a home feeling to it. There were three bedrooms including the master suite. One of the rooms was transformed into a guest room while the other was an office. There was a good kitchen that was enough for the two of us and a beautiful backyard.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked.

"He must be in his office," Esme said.

"We would like to talk to him." Edward said standing up and holding my hand to escort me.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said and we nodded.

I knocked on Carlisle's door and we entered after hearing him. Edward and I stood in front of his desk and he smiled.

"Welcome back," he said and I smiled at him.

"Hello Carlisle," I said.

"Please sit," he said and we sat. I grabbed Edward's hand, he had that distant look on his face again but when I touched his he came back to me but not entirely.

"I know about you disease." I blurted out not knowing how to say it and I saw both men tense.

"I knew it was a matter of time before Edward told you," he said and I smiled politely.

"How are you?" I asked and he smiled back at me.

"As healthy as I could be." He said and Edward looked at him disapprovingly.

"You know very well that you could be better that you are," Edward said challenging his father.

"Edward we have talked about this."

"No! You have talked about it but you are still doing nothing to help yourself," Edward stood from the chair and started pacing around.

"Carlisle you could always go to therapy," I suggested but he shook his head no.

"There is no cure to what I have Bella."

"There is no cure but there is a way of preventing it from getting worse," I sighed and looked at Edward who looked angry.

"You are not only allowing yourself to die but you are keeping this form those who love you father. How do you expect us to help you if you won't even tell us what is wrong?" Edward pleaded with his father.

"Edward stop the yelling, you will call your mother's attention," Carlisle said.

"Does she know?" I asked and both of them nodded. "Then she deserves to be part of this conversation."

"No please, she is already suffering because of it I don't want to cause her more pain."

"You know what would cause her pain? You dying." Edward said angrily and left the room.

"Carlisle listen..."

"No Bella, you listen. There is no cure and therefore no point of me doing anything."

"Carlisle, wouldn't you like to see your grandchildren grow? Not only Emmett's but Edward's and Alice's." I asked and he nodded.

"Then do this for them and not us. Do it for your family Carlisle, they need you. Please consider it, if you decide to do therapy we will be here for you. We are a family and a family sticks together." I said before hugging him and leaving the study to look for Edward.

He was in the kitchen holding Esme who was crying. I had never seen her cry of sadness. Just seeing it brought tears to my own eyes so I joined their hug.

"It will be alright," Edward whispered being the man and cleaned his eyes. "Let's go home love." He said giving me his hand and guiding me to the car.

"I'm sorry Edward," I apologised before entering the car.

"You have nothing to apologise for," he said kissing my forehead before turning the car on. We made our way home took a warm bubble bath and relaxed together in bed until Edward's phone started ringing.

"What is it Emm?" He asked into the phone. "Okay we will be there in five." He said jumping out of the bed and rushing to the closet.

"What is it Edward?" I asked worried that it was something with Carlisle.

"The triplets are on their way." He said excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Just wanted to say that the story is coming to an end. I'm sorry if it is not as great as everyone expected it to be but many of you lost interest in it making me lose interest in it. I hope that my next story will bring everyone's attention and interest.**

**It still doesn't have a name but already has a summary:**

_It's a story with a ton of love, hate and bitchiness in which Bella goes through her mind about the steps and opportunities she took in order to reach the place she is, which is... chasing her dream boy, friends with the bimbos and a bimbo herself._

**If you want a teaser review and I will post it in the end of the next chapter.**


End file.
